Love Confession
by BaekYeoleuuu
Summary: Gara-gara si bodoh Sehun, Baekhyun harus menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol, lalu apa yg harus Baekhyun lakukan saat Chanyeol justru menerimanya? "KAU MATI HARI INI JUGA OH SEHUN!" CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN. YAOI. DLDR. RNR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Confession

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Main casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy (maybe) Romance, fluff

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

A/N : Author baru dimari, mohon ripiunya readerdeul. Kalo ripiunya dikit, gak lanjut deh :p #dibakar

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ANY COMMENT**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..hiks…Luhan hyung...hiks..tega sekali..huwaaaa T.T"

Baekhyun memandang Sehun malas. Tangannya menyodorkan tisu—entah tisu keberapa—sementara ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin mendengar rengekan Sehun yang tidak henti-henti.

"Kau ini seorang seme Oh Sehun, diamlah."

Sehun mengencangkan volume tangisnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

SROOOOOOOOOTTTTTT

Sehun membuang tisu di tangannya setelah memenuhi kertas tipis itu dengan cairan lendir berwarna kehijauan dari hidungnya.

Oh, apa ada yang penasaran kenapa seorang namja berekspresi datar, berkulit pucat, serta suka menggonta-ganti warna rambut ini menangis meraung-raung?

Sehun baru saja diputuskan oleh namjachingunya Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua berwajah cantik, dewasa, ramah, murah senyum, dan penyayang—ini semua menurut Sehun.

Usia Sehun dan Luhan berbeda 4 tahun. Dan tadi sepulang sekolah Luhan memutuskan Sehun dengan alasan umur mereka yang terlalu jauh, dan sekarang Sehun berakhir dengan menangis teredu-sedu seperti anak perempuan yang ditolak oleh laki-laki pujaannya.

"Hun, kurasa Luhan memutuskanmu karena dia tidak mau terlihat seperti pedofil kalau dia sedang berjalan denganmu. Kau kan masih anak-anak, hehe.."

"HYUNG!" Ekspresi Sehun berubah tajam. "AKU BAHKAN LEBIH TINGGI DARIPADA LUHAN HYUNG, BAGAIMANA HYUNG MENYEBUTKU ANAK KECIL EOH?"

"Lalu kau pikir ada orang dewasa yang membandingkan kedewasaan dengan faktor tinggi badan? Dari situ saja sudah terlihat kalau kau ini masih anak-anak."

"Huwaaaaaaaa" Sehun malah menangis lebih keras. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? Aku tidak mau putus dengan Luhan hyung."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Kenapa sih tetangganya yang super childish ini harus menanyakan masalah seperti ini pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun mana tau harus memberi saran apa, dia saja belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun.

"Hyung jangan diam saja! Beri aku saran!" rengek Sehun lagi kali ini sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Baekhyun. Yang diguncang hanya pasrah, mau bagaimana pun pasti Baekhyun juga tidak akan bisa memberi saran.

"Mana hyung tau Hun. Hyung kan tidak pernah pacaran." Bisiknya malu. Wajahnya ditundukkan. Malu ternyata. Hahahahhaha XD *ini sopo yg ketawa?

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau hyung membantuku saja?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantu cari tau kenapa Luhan hyung memutuskanku. Aku yakin alasannya bukan hanya karena umur hyung."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menggeleng, "Tidak mau. Kau pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan hah? Sudah, minggir kau." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkan Sehun di sofa. Ia terus berjalan ke kamar dan mengunci dirinya di dalam. Di luar ia mendengar rengekan Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya mencemari indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia menyumbat telinganya dengan headphone sambil memutar musik keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berangkat bersama ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ya, semuanya seperti biasa kecuali Sehun yang terus-menerus bermurung ria. Apa semua orang yang baru putus cinta akan berakhir seperti Sehun sekarang?

"Kau kenapa lagi hun? Apa belum cukup bermurung-murung sejak semalam? Sudahlah, lupakan saja Luhan, kan masih banyak namja cantik di luar sana. Ah, atau kau jadi uke nya si gosong itu saja. Sifatmu kan kekanak-kanakan hun, pasti cocok kalau kau jad uke si gosong itu."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kau mau mati hyung? Aku ini seme forever. Aku tidak mau jadi uke, apalagi jadi uke nya si kkamjong, hiiih.."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas lalu kembali berjalan. 'Seme forever' eoh? Terserah. Pikir Baekhyun.

Mereka sampai di halte bus, tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, sebuah bus berwarna hijau datang. Baekhyun dan Sehun harus bergegas, berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang yang berhamburan ingin saling mendahului.

Dibanding Baekhyun, Sehun itu jauh lebih cepat, karena kakinya lebih panjang dibanding Baekhyun. Setelah berjuang dengan usahanya sendiri, Sehun mendapatkan kursi untuk diduduki, tapi si mini Baekhyun tidak. Wajahnya cemberut melihat semua kursi di bus sudah penuh.

"Hun…kursiku.." rengeknya.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, memandangi semua sudut, namun ia tidak menemukan kursi kosong. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah cemberut menggemaskan.

Hening sejenak.

"Ya sudah hyung, duduk di sini saja." Sehun menepuk pahanya, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun bahwa ia bisa duduk di sana. Baekhyun diam, otaknya terlalu lama memproses, sampai tiba-tiba bus mulai berjalan dan tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak berpegangan pada apa pun itu hampir tumbang.

Dan ia benar-benar berakhir dengan duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Begini kan lebih baik hyung. Kalau kau berdiri, ajussi-ajussi mesum akan menggrepe-grepemu." Bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun.

"AWWW HYUNG!" sudah pasti Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuatu mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Mencubit paha Sehun, lalu berubah menjadi pusat perhatin di bus yang padat.

"Jweisonghamnida… jweisonghamnida…" Sehun membungkuk kepalanya sedikit, meminta maaf pada beberapa orang yang masih memandangi mereka sekaligus masih menahan perih di pahanya. Cubitan Baekhyun itu sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut pirang berdiri kesal di depan rumahnya. Entah berapa kali ia terus mengecek arlojinya lalu berdecak sebal. "Ya, Park Chanyeol! Cepat sedikit, aku hampir terlambat bodoh!" teriaknya heboh.

"Ck, dasar tidak sabar. Kalau memang terburu-buru kenapa tidak naik bus saja?" seorang namja tinggi menjulang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya langsung dihadiahi jitakan keras dari sang kakak. Namja yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol tadi hanya meringis mengelusi puncak kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Chanyeol naik ke motor besarnya diikuti sang kakak di belakangnya. Setelah memakai helm, Chanyeol segera menghidupkan mesin lalu membawa motornya melaju kencang. Luhan—sang kakak—mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggul Chanyeol, pasalnya kecepatan motor itu sekarang bisa saja menerbangkannya kalau ia tidak berpegangan dengan benar.

Chanyeol terus melajukan motornya, mendahului semua kendaraan yang ada di depannya, bahkan ia beberapa kali mendapat makian dari ajussi yang hampir diserempet Chanyeol. Pantas Chanyeol tidak pernah terlambat ke sekolah, kecepatannya sangat...

….menyebalkan.

Luhan melayangkan satu jitakan lagi di kepala Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia turun dari motor sang adik. "Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" teriaknya marah sementara Chanyeol hanya mencibir tanpa suara.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Nanti jemput aku jam tiga sore, mengerti?"

"Ah, tidak bisa hyung. Hari ini aku ada kelas sampai malam."

Satu jitakan lagi melayang dan Chanyeol kembali meringis. "Kau mau membohongiku hah? Ini hari sabtu bodoh!" Chanyeol kembali meringis, dalam hati ia merutuki hyung-nya yang bahkan hapal jadwal sekolahnya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya lemas sementara Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu hyung pergi ya Yeol, dadah!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar lalu pergi.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Chanyeol terus saja mencibir kesal. Sejak putus dengan namjachingunya, hyungnya yang memang menyebalkan ini pindah dari apartemennya ke apartemen Chanyeol dan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai supir pribadi yang mengantar-jemputnya kemana-mana. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak ikhlas atau apa, masalahnya Luhan tidak pandang waktu kalau menyuruhnya. Terkadang, Chanyeol sedang pulas tidur, Luhan malah minta jemput secepatnya. Kadang Chanyeol sedang ada di sekolah, Luhan menyuruhnya menjemput barang yang ketinggalan di rumah, kadang saat Chanyeol sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Luhan malah minta diantar ke tempat kerjanya, bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Chanyeol menghentikan laju motornya di parkiran sekolah. Karena kemampuannya untuk membawa motor dengan kecepatan super, Chanyeol tidak terlambat ke sekolah sekalipun dia harus mengantar Luhan terlebih dahulu ke kampusnya.

Ia bersiul-siul malas sambil melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas. Hei, jangan kira jika dia berjalan, maka siswi-siswi akan menjerit heboh melihatnya seperti yang ada di drama-drama. Heh, memangnya Chanyeol siapa? Tidak ada yang peduli sekalipun ia berjalan di koridor kecuali mungkin jika ia berjalan tanpa menggunakan celananya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bukan hanya menjerit heboh, para siswi juga akan berteriak memaki-makinya sambil menutup wajah dan lari tunggang-langgang dan Chanyeol masih punya malu yang sangat besar untuk melakukan itu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat dua orang anak manusia berjalan sambil saling berangkulan dan tertawa-tawa heboh. Yang satu adalah Oh Sehun, siswa kelas satu berwajah tampan tapi berkelakuan bodoh dan yang satu lagi…

…oh, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar melihat tawa namja yang sedang dirangkul Oh Sehun itu.

Byun Baekhyun. Murid kelas III B yang selama ini membuat Chanyeol—si super malas—betah berlama-lama di sekolah. Karena hanya di tempat ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi yang membuatnya jengkel dan karena itu juga ia belum berani mendekati Baekhyun adalah Oh Sehun, yang seperti perangko terus menempel pada Baekhyun kemana-mana. Mereka selalu datang ke sekolah bersama-sama, saat istirahat selalu bersama, kalau kelas tiga ada kelas sampai malam, Oh Sehun—yang entah itu bodoh atau memang baik hati—selalu menunggu Baekhyun sampai kelasnya selesai lalu mereka pulang bersama. Huh, menyebalkan, kenapa sih anak kelas satu ini mendominasi Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kuantar sampai kelasmu hyung." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas mendengar ucapan Sehun. SELALU. Huh, mereka ini pacaran atau bagaimana sih?

Baekhyun dan Sehun masuk ke sebuah ruang kelas yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kelas Chanyeol. III B sedangkan Chanyeol III A. Ia melirik sebentar ke dalam kelas III B untuk sekedar melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka di dalam sana. Ia mencibir—entah untuk kelai keberapa hari ini—lalu masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau kan sudah janji akan menemaniku ke kampus Luhan hyung." Sehun cemberut lagi saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengubah pikirannya saat mereka sudah kegiatan di sekolah mereka sudah selesai.

"Tapi hun, hyung sibuk hari ini. hyung harus belanja untuk kebutuhan seminggu, hyung masih harus mengerjakan tugas, kau pergi sendiri saja ok?"

"Aku tidak mau hyung. Hyung harus ikut. Pokoknya hyung harus ikut. Nanti aku bantu hyung belanja." Sehun masih merengek sambil membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tapi janji ya nanti kau bantu hyung belanja?"

"Ok!" senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Kemudian, dengan semangat ia menarik Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan daerah sekolah. Sehun sangat tidak sabar, sampai-sampai ia menarik Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah taksi. Oh, Sehun memboroskan uangnya hanya untuk melihat Luhan.

Masih dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun menarik Baekhyun lagi setelah taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah gedung universitas tempat Luhan kuliah. Mereka bisa melihat sosok Luhan sedang berdiri sendirian di tempat parkiran. Sehun hampir saja berlari mendekati Luhan kalau saja sebuah motor besar tidak berhenti di depan Luhan.

Senyum di wajah Sehun pudar tergantikan dengan dahi yang mengerut. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Luhan tersenyum lebar pada seseorang di atas motor itu. Sehun menggigit bibirnya geram. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah wajah Sehun lalu beralih pada seseorang yang sedang membonceng Luhan di motornya. "Oh, itu kan seragam sekolah kita hun!" Seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk namja yang mereka bicarakan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan dengan mata yang sama-sama melebar. Sehun segera menarik Baekhyun saat melihat motor yang dibawa Chanyeol melaju ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa dia ada bersama Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun. Mereka masih ada di area kampus Luhan padahal Luhan sendiri sudah pergi bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia juga sebenarnya penasaran. Kenapa Chanyeol menjemput Luhan. "Atau..jangan-jangan…" Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan mata melebar. "…dia alasan Luhan memutuskanmu?!"

"APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN HYUNG… HUWAAAAAAAAAAA—mmpphh!"

Baekhyun langsung saja menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan berisik Hun. Ini tempat umum." Baekhyun meyeret Sehun menjauh dari area kampus, menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat lalu memasukkan dirinya dan Sehun ke kursi belakang.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini hyung? Luhan-ku selingkuh dengan orang lain..hiks."

"Selingkuh apanya? Kalian kan sudah putus hun."

"Kami baru putus kemarin hyung. KEMARIN! Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah menemukan penggantiku? Dia pasti memang sudah punya hubungan dengan Chanyeol sebelum kami putus. Sudah kuduga, pasti alasannya bukan hanya karena umur! Ternyata gara-gara raksasa jelek itu, dasar Park Chanyeol, aku akan membunuhmu! Beraninya kau merebut Luhan hyung dariku!" Sehun menjerit histeris sampai-sampai supir taksi yang mereka tumpangi melirik mereka dari kaca spion lalu Baekhyun membuat tanda silang di dahinya sehinnga membuat supir taksi itu terkikik pelan.

"Tapi hun, belum tentu juga kan mereka pacaran. Bisa saja mereka baru masuk tahap pendekatan atau.." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya melihat tatapann Sehun. "…ada apa?"

"Itu dia hyung! Kita harus memastikan apakah Chanyeol brengsek itu punya hubungan atau tidak dengan Luhan hyung!"

"Caranya?"

Sehun diam, terlihat berpikir. "Ah!" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya di depan Baekhyun. "Aku tau hyung." Sehun menampakkan seringai nakal di wajahnya yang agak sembab.

"Apa?"

"Hyung, berpura-pura saja menyatakan cinta pada si Chanyeol brengsek tidak tau diri itu. Kalau memang dia sudah pacaran dengan Luhan hyung pasti dia akan menolak kan? Ya, ya.. kau cerdas Oh Sehun…itu ide yang sangat bagus.." Sehun tersenyum bangga setelah mengeluarkan ide dari dalam kepalanya sementara Baekhyun memasang wajah datar lalu melayangkan satu pukulan ke belakang kepalanya. " Bagus pantatmu! Bagus memperalatku iya!" marah Baekhyun heboh.

"Ah, ayolah hyung… hanya untuk memastikan saja!"

"Tidak mau. Kenapa aku harus menyatakan cinta pada orang yang bahkan hanya kuketahui namanya saja? Kalau dia menolak dan mempermalukanku bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Iya hyung, aku akan tanggung jawab, aku janji. Kalau si brengsek Park Chanyeol tidak tau diri itu melakukan sesuatu pada hyung, aku akan pastikan dia tergantung di tiang bendera esok harinya. Oh ayolah hyung, bantu aku…" mata Sehun berkaca-kaca sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat.

Kelemahan Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun brengsek.

Kau memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

"Huh, baiklah." Ucapnya lemas sementara Sehun melompat girang di atas kursi taksi.

"Kau baik sekali hyung, aku sayang padamu!" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun erat sampai namja berukuran tubuh sekedarnya (?) itu sesak kekurangan oksigen.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sekarang adalah jam makan siang sebelum anak kelas tiga akan mengikuti kelas tambahan sampai malam. Tadi, si bodoh Oh Sehun membawa kabar yang membuat konsentrasi belajar Chanyeol hilang tanpa bekas. Mulai dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai terakhir dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati mau apa Baekhyun menemuinya?

Gugup, tentu saja. Selama hampir tiga tahun mereka ada di sekolah yang sama tanpa pernah berbicara satu sama lain sekalipun, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu di taman belakang sekolah.

Debaran jantungnya makin keras saat melihat siluet yang ia tunggu-tunggu terlihat berjalan ke arahnya. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya namun jadi kikuk sendiri. Ia hanya berdiri memandang Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh, dan kenapa langkah Baekhyun sangat lamban?

Pipinya memerah hanya karena Baekhyun sudah sampai tepat di depannya. Oh Park Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kau ganti status jadi uke saja? Kenapa wajahmu semerah itu?

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Uh, itu..mm…maaf aku menyita waktumu sebentar.. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.."

Apa yang akan disampaikan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol semakin gugup menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Apa dia akan bilang aku ingin kenalan, atau aku tertarik padamu, atau, aku menyukaimu, atau, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?

Astaga Park Chanyeol, khayalanmu teralalu tinggi.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu. Maukah..kau jadi kekasihku?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Si idiot Park Chanyeol hanya melongo, mungkin terlalu shock. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa dia tidak salah dengar tadi?

"Kalau kau memang sudah punya kekasih tidak apa kok, hehe.." Baekhyun tertawa kikuk. Ya tuhan, semoga setelah ini ia tidak dipermalukan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan jadi kekasihmu. Dengan senang hati."

TBC

Huahahahahahahha XD bagaimana? Mau dilanjut atau END sampai sini? Kalau jumlah review memenuhi target, nih author babo bakal mempertimbangkan untuk lanjut, so….

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Confession

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Main casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy (maybe) Romance, fluff

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Oke author baik hati mau bales review dulu^^

Love : Thanks babe ^^ ini udah lanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan ya :D

guestestestest : Makasih say, ini uda lanjut kan ;)

AnjarW : Poor gmana nih? Baek beruntung kali bisa diterima ama yeol #dihajarbaek

rachmaiaia : oke ini uda lanjut, selamat menikmati (?) ^^

Aiiu d'freaky : udah lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt t chingu wkwkwkwk XD mianhae, author babo ini takutnya ff ini gak ada yg lirik makanya tak buat ngebut dulu, nanti kalo ada peminatnya baru tak buat yg sebenarnya (?), sabar oke? Yuuppp, sehun ooc sekali pake bgt.. sengaja sih, pengen aja sekali2 Sehun sifatnya aneh kayak gini wkwkwkkwk XD tapi yang aneh kok kamu bilang Baekhyun agresif? Agresif dimana coba? Aku mikir keras lho chingu wktu kmu bilang baekhyun agresif. Oiya babe, thanks for following and paporitin epep ini, luv u pool #mendadak alay

SHY Fukuru : wkwkwkwk hun, kite diterimakasihin ama SHY, sungkemin yukkk #sungkeminSHY. Makasih ya babe, ntar kita liat aja yeol nya masih sok2 ngeblushing ala2 uke, apa enggak. Hahahaha thanks ya ^^

: yaiyalah dia berani, wong luhan itu kakaknya, klo baek-kan pujaan hatinya # ea ea wkwkwkwk ane tau nih sape yg dimaksud black sweet.. beruntung tuh si kkamjong dpet nama yg lebih mendingan, hahahhahaha XD wah si sehun mikir apa ya? Lets see, huahahahahhaha XD #org sarap lupa minum obat. Thanks ya babeh!

ferinaref : somplakan authornya dong u,u thanks ya say ^^

RaRa Byun : Sabar neng, sabar, ini uda lanjut kok :)

chanbaekxoxo : ne, si yeoyeol (?) uda nyimpen perasaan ke baebaek (?) sejak lama, pasti seneng bgt tuh dia, padahal dia nya gak tau kalo si baebaek gak suka beneran sama dia huaahahahhaha XD kecian lu yeoyeol #plak

Shippo P : Sabar sayang, ini udah lanjut, tapi kmu juga review terus ya. Pokoknya harus review terus #plak

Novey : Semoga aja ya say.. ini uda ada next chapnya ^^

Jung Eunhee : Yah, kirain beneran ikut deg2an breng yeol, taunya deg2an gra2 nunggu donlotan. Yeol kite doain aja ye donlotan die gak selese2 wkwkkwkwkwk XD peace Eunhee-ssi ._.v

Griffin 'Effie0420 : Sabar sayang, jangan sate authornya dong huwaaaaaa T.T baekhyun tolong Griffin-ssi mau sate istrimu (?) #plak Tenang aja, authornya bertanggung tanya *garing krenyeskrenyes* kok, jadi pasti tamat, asal review ttp mengalir, wkwkkwkwk XD thanks ya ^^

nuguya : wkwkwkkwkwkwk XD sebenernya sih aku juga pengennya HunBaek, tapi..tapi…tapi liat itu si yeoyeol uda ngasah golok, dienya ngancem, author ciut #plak Ini uda lanjut sayang, thanks ya ^^

6vasfas : Ini uda apdet babeh… silakan diembat (?) wkwkwkkwk XD

Jaylyn Rui : oke, oke.. ini uda dilanjut ^^

Nurfadilah : oke, baekyeol fighting! Thanks chingu ^^

Adinda Faradisa : oke, ini uda lanjut mumumumuah

haru-chan : oke, ini udah dilanjut. Salam kenal juga chingu^^

Ayyes : ini uda dilanjut say… oke,mari dukung park chanyeol, muahahhaha XD thanks ya ^^

hunhanie : uda say^^

icha : ini uda lanjut sayangku :*

Deer Panda : cukup penasarannya say, ini uda ada lanjutannya ^^

ajib4ff : wkwkwkwk XD janga ngatain uri maknae dnng #plak

Oke, thanks semua buat yang review, favorite, and follow… aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian, hiks :')

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ANY COMMENT**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu. Maukah..kau jadi kekasihku?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Si idiot Park Chanyeol hanya melongo, mungkin terlalu shock. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa dia tidak salah dengar tadi?

"Kalau kau memang sudah punya kekasih tidak apa kok, hehe.." Baekhyun tertawa kikuk. Ya tuhan, semoga setelah ini ia tidak dipermalukan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan jadi kekasihmu. Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melongo.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Lima detik

Ngiiing ngggiiiinnggg -_- #backsound gagal

Baekhyun tersadar saat suara seekor lalat terngiang di telinganya.

Mengerjapkan mata.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Ne?"

Setelah loading berjam-jam -_- hanya itulah yang bisa ia keluarkan dari bibir sexynya.

"Aku bilang aku bersedia Baekhyun-ah. Dengan senang hati. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka, lalu kedua mata sipitnya memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok idiot yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depannya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia bermaksud selingkuh dari Luhan? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan?

"Wah kau pasti terlalu senang ya, sampai melongo tidak percaya begitu. Tenang saja, aku juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak bohong, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas satu." Tubuh besar itu memeluk sosok mungil di depannya erat. Terlalu erat bahkan sampai Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk dengan lidah menjulur-_-

"leepppaaassshhh uhuk uhuk."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya membuat nafas Baekhyun yang sesak mulai normal kembali. Tapi ia masih terbatuk-batuk sedangkan mukanya sudah memerah. Bukan memerah karena malu ya, hell no! untuk apa dia malu, yang tadi itu lebih terlihat seperti percobaan pembunuhan daripada pelukan.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh memanggilmu chagi kan?" orang di depan Baekhyun itu menunjukkan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti anak anjing yang sedang mengiba. Uh, Sehun juga sering melakukan itu, tapi kenapa saat orang ini yang melakukannya Baekhyun serasa ingin mencari kantong muntah ya?

Entahlah.

"Uh, terserah kau saja, hehehe.." Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa jadi begini? Seharusnya kan orang bernama Park Chan Yeol ini menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa dia sudah punya pacar bernama Xi Luhan. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

Kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun bilang, 'hahahahaha maaf ya sebenarnya aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya mau memastikan apa kau ada hubungan dengan Xi Luhan. Itu saja, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukaimu, maaf ya.' What the hell? Dia harus bicara seperti itu? Lebih baik kubur Baekhyun sekarang, atau sekalian saja buang dia ke sumur paling dalam di dunia.

Oh, Baekhyun ingat. Ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab di sini. Oh Sehun. Kau mati hari ini!

"Ayo, chagi.. apa kau ingin makan siang denganku?"

Suara khas ajussi itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah si raksasa idiot yang masih saja terus tersenyum. "Oh, itu..aku hari ini sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan pulang sekarang, maaf ya, mungkin lain kali."

"Oh jeongmal? Kau sakit? Jadi kau tidak akan ikut kelas malam hari ini?"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari dahinya lalu menggeleng sambil memaksakan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan."

"Benarkah? Oh, baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu chagi. Ayo ikut aku!" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya sementara Baekhyun hanya tertunduk lemas. Tadi dia yakin dia baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan seluruh isi perutnya seperti ingin keluar. Mungkin efek melihat wajah di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau pulang sendiri Chanyeol-ah, kau kembalilah ke kelas."

Percuma, karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah memasangkan helm ke kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal sementara si kepala batu—kenapa begitu banyak nama untuk si raksasa ini—sekarang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering.

"Apa hyung? Aish..sudah kubilang, aku ada kelas malam. Hyung pulang sendiri saja."

"…"

"LUHAN HYUUUNGGG!"

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal dengan alis berkerut. Ada apa sampai Chanyeol menjerit begitu? "Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanyanya antara mau tau dan tak mau tau juga sebenarnya #plak

"Hyungku minta dijemput. Hihh, apa-apaan dia? Adiknya yang tampan ini kan ada kelas malam, mana bisa mejemputnya!"

"Hyung?" loadiiiiiiiinggggg.. "Nama hyung mu Luhan?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun heran lalu mengangguk. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

'hah?' batin Baekhyun menjerit.

Mari kita lakukan analisis sejenak.

Park Chanyeol.

Xi Luhan.

Bermarga Park.

Bermarga Xi.

Tinggi super.

Kerdil super.

Senyum idiot.

Senyum menawan.

Mata besar.

Mata sipit.

Suara khas ajussi.

Suara lembut.

What the hell?

Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip.

Dari sudut mana pun.

Baekhyun ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang.

"Sudahlah chagi, ayo kuantar pulang. Wajahmu sudah pucat."

Baekhyun tersadar lalu memasrahkan dirinya duduk di boncengan motor Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam blazer Chanyeol sebagai pegangannya. Tapi siapa sangka, orang idiot ini melajukan motornya seolah-olah ingin membuat kendaraan beroda dua itu terbang sanking kencangnya. Kepala Baekhyun berputar cepat saat merasakan tubuhnya hampir terbang karena ulah Chanyeol. Ia hampir saja menjerit heboh seperti saat seorang anak perempuan menonton film horor, namun hal itu diurungkannya karena ia tidak ingin merusak citra baik di depan sang 'namjachingu'.

Namjachingu eoh? Kalau kalian ingin Baekhyun mendengar kata itu tolong sediakan kantong muntah sekaligus ok?

Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat memikirkan tentang bagaimana dia harus menghabisi Sehun, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Wow, hebat.

Jika Baekhyun naik bus, dia membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit lebih untuk sampai, tapi sekarang terasa seperti satu kedipan mata saat naik motor Chanyeol. Oke, ini berlebihan. Baekhyun sepertinya mulai hiperbolis.

Oh, Byun Baek Hyun, ingatlah untuk mengambil jurusan sastra saat kau kuliah nanti.

Lupakan soal hiperbolis dan jurusan sastra, sekarang kita kembali pada Baekhyun yang bingung mengatakan apa selain terima kasih yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Apa dia harus mengatakan, 'pulanglah sayang, hati-hati di jalan' atau 'kembalilah ke sekolah, nanti malam jangan lupa telepon aku.' Atau 'jangan khawatirkan aku sayang, aku akan segera sembuh setelah istirahat nanti.'

Heh? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun mual. Dia harus memanggil raksasa dengan senyum overdosis ini 'sayang'? Yang benar saja!

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Akhirnya Chanyeol juga yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun mulai berpikir, pasti tulang pipinya terasa pegal karena hampir selalu tersenyum, yah, semoga saja giginya tidak menghitam karena tertimpa sinar matahari terlalu lama.

Astaga, ternyata selain hiperbolis, Baekhyun juga mengidap penyakit bodoh tingkat akut, bagaimana mungkin gigi menghitam karena tertimpa sinar matahari? Apa dia sedang menyamakan gigi Chanyeol dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu itu? Setelah ini, sebaiknya Baekhyun harus dicekoki dengan buku-buku biologi dan kesehatan agar pemikiran bodoh begini menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Ya, aku masuk dulu, annyeong!" Baekhyun melengkungkan sedikit bibirnya, tapi tidak terlalu mengekspos giginya. Ia takut giginya menghitam di tengah terik begini.

Oh Byun Baekhyun, jangan lagi please. Ketampananmu terlihat sia-sia kalau pemikiranmu sebodoh ini.

Motor Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja, Baekhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Ia membuka pintu dan disambut pemandangan Sehun yang sedang tiduran di sofanya sambil membaca komik. Dasar maling kecil, selalu saja masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

Melihat wajah Sehun, amarah Baekhyun naik lagi. Ia mulai teringat akan rencana-rencananya untuk menghabisi nyawa Sehun sekarang.

"Komiknya seru Oh Sehun?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya dari nada bicaranya saja, semua orang pasti sudah tau ada makna lain selain menanyakan tentang komik, tapi sepertinya IQ Sehun tidak cukup untuk menyadari itu.

Oh oke, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan IQ.

"Seru hyung. Aku baru tau ada komik seseru ini!"

"Oh begitu ya. Wah, aku juga ingin membacanya kalau begitu. Tapi boleh kan kalau aku menghabisi nyawamu dulu?"

Menghabisi.

Nyawamu.

Dulu.

Oh Sehun—walaupun sangat lambat—akhirnya menyadari betapa berbahayanya kalimat Baekhyun bernada 'manis' itu. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menemukan seringai mengerikan di wajah Baekhyun dan dengan itu pula ia beringsut mundur.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya ragu, namun saat melihat Baekhyun semakin mendekat, Sehun berlari.

BRAK, BRUK, PRANG #gagal lagi -_-

Sehun terus berlari menghindari Baekhyun yang mulai melemparinya dengan berbagai benda. Mulai darii setumpuk komik yang ia letakkan di meja, kaleng biskuit, bantal sofa, remote tv, oh untung Baekhyun tidak melemparnya dengan gelas.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau Oh Sehun brengsek! Bisa-bisanya aku menuruti saran bodohmu. Menembak Chanyeol katamu? KAU MATI HARI INI JUGA OH SEHUN!"

BRUK

Sepatu yang baru saja dilemparnya mendarat di dinding. Astaga, untung Sehun cepat menghindar, padahal tadi sepatu itu hampir mendarat di dahinya.

"Sabar hyung, kita bicarakan baik-baik. Astaga hyung, berhenti melempariku!" Sehun berlari ke dapur dimana di belakangnya Baekhyun masih mengejarnya dan baru saja melempar Sehun (lagi) dengan kemoceng yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Mereka berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi meja makan, dan Baekhyun melemparkan buah apel yang ada di meja makan pada Sehun. Untung (lagi) Sehun berhasil menghindar.

"SABAR KATAMU HAH? SETELAH MEMBUATKU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN ORANG IDIOT SEPERTI PARK CHANYEOL, KAU MASIH BISA MENYURUHKU UNTUK SABAR?" Baekhyun masih mengejar Sehun walau pada kenyataannya mereka hanya berlari mengelilingi meja makan.

"Dia menerimamu hyung?" Sehun berhenti sebentar namun segera berlari saat Baekhyun makin dekat dengan sebuah jeruk di tangannya.

"KAU MASIH BERANI TANYA HAH?"

BRUK

Jeruk yang baru saja dilemparkan Baekhyun mendarat di pintu kamar mandi sesaat setelah Sehun masuk ke dalam dan mengunci dirinya di sana. "KELUAR KAU OH SEHUN!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi dan lagi. Baek, ingat setelah ini kau harus memeriksakan tenggorokanmu okay?

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku keluar pasti hyung melemparku lagi. Katakan saja dari situ, aku akan mendengar dari sini. Jadi kenapa hyung marah-marah begini? Apa Park Chanyeol menerima hyung? Tapi kenapa? Dia kan sudah punya Luhan." Teriak Sehun dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"LUHAN KATAMU? LUHAN SIALAN MENYEBALKAN MEMUAKKAN ITU HYUNGNYA BODOH! HYUNG! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK MENGENAL ADIK NAMJACHINGUMU SENDIRI?"

"Jeongmalyo hyung? Setauku Luhan hyung tinggal sendiri di apartemennya." kepala Sehun menyembul dari balik pintu dan sudah dapat ditebak yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah….

…BUGH

Sepatu Baekhyun sebelah kiri—yang kanan sudah ia lempar tadi—melayang dan mendarat lulus di wajah mulus Oh Sehun.

"Rasakan itu!" Baekhyun tampak puas melihat sepatunya mendarat di tempat yang tepat.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. HYUNG KAU MEMBUAT HIDUNGKU BERDARAH!" Tangis khas Sehun pecah sambil menyeka cairan merah dari hidungnya. "Astaga, apa hidungku akan menyusut? Huwaaaaaaa…"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Celetuk Baekhyun. "Rencanamu berhasil Oh Sehun. Kau sekarang sudah tau kepastian hubungan Luhan-mu itu dengan Chanyeol, tapi gara-gara rencana bodohmu itu juga aku harus merelakan sejarah pacar pertamaku dengan cerita bodoh seperti ini."

"Sudahlah hyung. Tidak rugi juga kan berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Setidaknya hyung bisa menghemat ongkos naik bus."

"KAU MAU MATI YA?"

"Ampun hyung!" Sehun berlari dan aksi saling kejar mengejar terjadi lagi. -_-

.

.

.

.

Sehun berakhir menjadi babu sementara di rumah Baekhyun. Akibat kekacauan tadi rumahnya sangat berantakan, dan Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun membereskan semuanya sementara Baekhyun sendiri hanya berbaring di sofa sambil memakan biskuit dengan komik yang dibaca Sehun tadi di tangannya.

Sehun sedang mengepel lantai—di lantai itu kotak susu yang dilempar Baekhyun jatuh dan tumpah—sambil memandang tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Di kepalanya ia mulai menyusun sesuatu untuk membalas Baekhyun. Setelah sebuah sepatu yang mendarat di wajahnya yang tampan ini, sekarang dia harus membersihkan sesuatu yang Baekhyun kacaukan. Rumah ini milik Baekhyun, yang mengacaukannya juga Baekhyun, tapi dia membuat Sehun membereskan semuanya.

Sialnya lagi, Baekhyun menyuruhnya mengepel dengan kain hingga Sehun berakhir dengan berlutut di lantai lalu melapkan kain ke permukaan lantai dengan dua tangan, khas pembantu. Oh tidak, pembantu di rumah Sehun bahkan tidak mengepel dengan cara seperti ini.

"Bukannya kau ada kelas malam hari ini hyung?" Sehun bersumpah dia hanya ingin memecah keheningan, tapi Baekhyun malah menatapnya tajam. "Kau masih berani banyak tanya ya! Kepalaku sudah hampir pecah karena ulahmu, sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk ikut kelas malam? Kau mau kujadikan bibimbap Oh Sehun?"

Sehun bungkam lalu menunduk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia mencibir tanpa suara, namun tiba-tiba saja ia ingat sesuatu. Ia menyeringai tanpa dilihat oleh Baekhyun lalu merangkak ke sofa tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

"Hyung~~~" panggilnya dengan nada yang uhhh, membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lucu. "Sehunie lelah hyung. Sehunie boleh berhenti sekarang kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama.

"Tidak mempan bodoh." Baekhyun mendorong dahi Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Memang ekspresi Sehun tadi menggemaskan tapi Baekhyun harus ingat bahwa dia harus benar-benar memberi pelajaran pada Sehun.

Sehun cemberut lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula, mulai mengepel lagi tapi ia mulai mengoceh pelan, "Aku akan bilang pada eommaku tentang ini hyung."

"Katakan saja. Lalu aku akan bilang bahwa anaknya sering dihukum karena tidak menyelesaikan tugas, menghormat bendera karena terlambat, dikeluarkan dari kelas karena membuat keributan, nilai merah saat ulangan, dan yang utamanya, aku akan memberi tahu bahwa anaknya itu sudah membuatku kacau dengan rencana-rencana bodohnya."

Bibir Sehun mengerucut sebal mendengar daftar buku hitamnya yang disebut Baekhyun satu persatu. "Aku akan beritahu eommaku untuk tidak memberi makanan pada hyung lagi."

"Katakan saja. Aku bisa beli makanan siap saji di luar bodoh. Lalu aku akan beritahu Nyonya Oh tentang pemikiran pelit dan tidak ikhlas anaknya ini. Oh, pasti Nyonya Oh tidak akan memberinya makan selama seminggu,"

Bibir Sehun semakin maju. Sebal. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa membantah ucapan Baekhyun?

Drrrt.. Drrrrrt..

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja bermaksud mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

Nomor baru.

Entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak.

Dia melirik Sehun sebelum berkata, "Hei, angkat ini. Kalau ini Chanyeol katakan aku sedang tidur, mengerti?"

Sehun mencibir namun tetap melaksanakan perintah Baekhyun. Setelah mendekat, ia meraih ponsel Baekhyun lalu menyentuh icon telepon berwarna hijau yang ada di layar kemudian menempelkan benda persegi itu di telinganya. "Halo?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum orang di seberang telepon berbicara, "Baekhyun..?" tanya suara itu ragu.

"Ini Chanyeol ya? Maaf, Baekhyun sedang tidur. Aku Sehun, tetangganya."

"…"

"Ne."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Dia sedang ada di kelas sekarang, tapi seonsaengnim kebetulan sedang meninggalkan kelas jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelepon Baekhyun dan ternyata Baekhyun sedang tidur. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi melainkan Sehun. Sehun tetangga Baekhyun? Ia baru tau itu. Dan..kenapa dia yang mengangkat telepon Chanyeol? Apa itu berarti Sehun sedang ada di rumahnya? Di kamarnya? Di ranjangnya? Berbaring di sampingnya? Astaga…tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak menggebrak meja sekarang.

Baekhyun itu sudah jadi kekasihnya. Si brengsek Sehun bodoh itu tidak boleh sekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sialan! Seharusnya tadi Chanyeol bolos kelas malam saja dan merawat Baekhyun di rumahnya. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Ah! Setidaknya dia belum terlambat kalau ia pergi ke rumah Baekhyun sekarang. Ia akan mengusir si Sehun parasit menyebalkan itu dan menggantikannya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Hahahahahahhahahahaha, Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati sambil menyeringai mengerikan membuat teman di sebelahnya bergidik ngeri.

Cara satu-satunya untuk keluar dari penjara mengerikan berstatus 'sekolah' ini adalah akting. Ya, akting, berpura-pura sakit dan Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu dengan baik. Sangat baik malah, sampai-sampai Kim Seonsaengnim segera mengizinkannya pulang tanpa bertanya panjang lebar.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung boleh aku minta biskuitnya?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. Ia sudah selesai dari pekerjaannya tadi dan sekarang sedang duduk di sofa di seberang Baekhyun.

"Boleh. Kalau kau mau yang ini." Baekhyun mengeluarkan biskuit yang sudah diikunyahnya di ujung lidah.

"Ish, kau jorok hyung."

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Baekhyun menelan kembali biskuitnya sementara Sehun kembali cemberut.

"Hyung, kalau jusnya?"

"Bekas kumur-kumurku mau?"

"Astaga hyung, kenapa kau pelit sekali? Padahal aku selalu.."

"Aku bercanda bodoh. Lagian kenapa kau masih bertanya begitu? Biasanya juga kan kau yang menghabiskan isi kulkasku."

Sehun tersenyum cerah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Lampu hijau, pikirnya. Ia bergegas ke dapur, membuka kulkas Baekhyun yang seperti surga baginya. Kulkas itu dipenuhi makanan, bukannya Sehun tidak punya makanan di kulkas di rumahnya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa makanan di rumah Baekhyun itu terasa lebih lezat daripada yang ada di rumahnya.

Astaga Oh Sehun, pemikiran macam apa itu?

Sehun mengambil beberapa makanan yang ia ingin makan serta satu kotak jus strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun—dan Sehun ikut-ikut menyukainya. Ia memakan beberapa makanan itu masih di depan kulkas, lalu membawa sisanya ke ruang tengah. Kalau kalian periksa, sekarang setengah isi kulkas Baekhyun sudah raib karena diambil oleh Sehun.

Baru saja Sehun akan melangkah ke ruang tengah dengan begitu banyak makanan di tangannya, ia mendengar suara bel pintu rumah Baekhyun yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Sehun buka pintunya!"

Sehun hanya menurut. Ia meletakkan semua makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja dan sempat menangkap ekspresi begini -_- dari wajah Baekhyun melihat banyaknya makanan yang ia bawa.

Sehun berjalan ke pintu, membukanya sambil berseru, "Siapa di.."

BRUK

Sehun menutup pintu lagi tak mempedulikan ekspresi seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia berlari ke arah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi panik.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriaknya tanpa suara dan ekspresi panik namun dari gerak bibirnya Baekhyun tau betul apa maksud ucapan itu.

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan panik. Ia melempar komik ke atas meja lalu berbisik, "Bagaimana dia ada di sini?" mata sipitnya terus dipaksa terbuka lebih lebar. "Pokoknya kau tahan dia sebentar. Aku bersiap-siap dulu."

Sehun mengangguk mantap lalu kembali ke pintu sementara Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya. Astaga, dia belum mengganti seragamnya sejak tadi! Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepas kemeja lalu menurunkan celananya. Ia mengambil baju sembarangan, memakainya terburu-buru bahkan hampir terjatuh saat akan memakai celananya. Setelahnya ia bergegas melompat ke tempat tidur dan membungkus dirinya di dalam selimut tebal.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun. Mungkin kau belum tau, tadi siang Baekhyun menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sehun bisa melihat seringaian di wajah Chanyeol, namun daripada memusingkan soal itu, ia lebih memikirkan Baekhyun sekarang. Apa dia sudah selesai bersiap-siap?

"Tapi dia sedang tidur."

"Tak apa. Aku akan menungguinya."

"Terserah, sekarang masuklah." Sehun memberikan celah bagi Chanyeol untuk masuk. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat melihat begitu banyak makanan bergeletakan di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Kenapa? Kau mau makanan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin menemui Baekhyun."

"Tapi kau akan menggangu waktu istirahat Baekhyun."

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku ini kekasihnya. Dan lagi, aku ini sunbaemu anak kelas satu. Sopan sedikit!"

Sehun memutar bola mata malas sedangkan Chanyeol mulai mendekati sebuah pintu. "Ini kamarnya?"

"Eum…Y..ya"

Semoga saja Baekhyun sudah selesai di dalam sana.

TBC

How? Masih pantas lanjut? Kalau iya, review dong^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love Confession

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Main casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy (maybe) Romance, fluff

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Seperti biasa, setiap di awal kisah kita mulai dengan membaca doa dulu, semoga chapter 3 ini sesuai dengan apa yg kalian semua harapkan, lalu sesudahnya tidak lupa saya sendiri selaku author paling baik hati, ramah, dan rajin sedunia akan membalas review dari reader sekalian. Oke, tapi sebelumnya buat reader yg namanya indah, maaf say, bukannya aku gak nulis nama kmu, Cuma pas dipublsih nama kmu ilang masa T.T ini ffn emang suka korupsi. Apa yg seharusnya ada kadang malah gak ada. Maaf ya darling. Di chap ini aku akan bls reviewmu pake nama indah aja ya? Biar gak ilang lagi gtu #plak. Oiya, ini yg dibls Cuma review untuk chapter 2 ya, yg reviewnya buat chap 1 maaf ya, abis kalian telat reviewnya sih.. oke, langsung aja, nih balesan reviewnya…

ajib4ff : wkwkwkwkwk XD baekhyun gak cantik tau, dia itu tampan (sebenernya ini baek maksa author buat buat ngomong begini XD) tenang aja, sehun gak jadi kok minum bekas kumurnya baek, hihihihi… thanks reviewnya beb, kmu juga sehat selalu ya^^

Guest : Semoga aja ya amiiinnnn…

chanbaekxoxo : waduh, kecian cekali uli maknae, uda dibully diketawain lagi. Yg cabal ya uli maknae #plak

unny2013 : aduh pake puppy eyes segala lagi, meleleh kan nih..Oke, ini aku uda bawa lanjutannya monggo dinikmati (?)

Griffin 'Effie0420 : Ikut-ikutan ah, BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA emang lucu ya. Aku aja ragu sama ke-humor-an ff ini makanya aku tambahkan kata maybe di samping comedy itu… yasudahlah kalo emang lucu lets ngakak bareng aja dah. Waduh, uri maknae dikatain pembantu, duh hun aku gak ikut2an lho, itu Griffin-ssi yg ngomong lho ya #duar gapapa kali chingu, asalkan jangan buang pup aja wkwkwkwkwk XD

baekggu : iya ya, emang kalo dipikir2 sebenernya nasib yeoyeol di sini itu ngenes sangadddhhh… dia sok2an. Padahal baeknya gak suka sama dia, hahahahhaha XD kecian uli yeoyeol..

ParkOna : Tenang chingu, ini uda lanjut, monggo dibaca.. semoga bisa ngakak lagi ya ^^

shantyy941 : annyeonghaseyo shantyy^^ #ikut2ansokakrab. Oke, ini uda dilanjut, monggo dibaca^^

ferinaref : kenapa hunhan bisa putus kita liat kisahnya nanti, HUAAHAHAHHAHA XD

hibiki kurenai : astaga, baek, yeol, hun, bukan aku lho ya yg bilang kalian trio idiot. Itu hibiki-ssi yg bilang. Aku gak ikut2an bener ._.v #dibakarhibiki-ssi. Wkwkkwkwk XD

LevesqueXavier : nah, ini yg betul.. seharusnya baek bersyukur krna bisa dpetin seme seganteng yeoyeol.. gmna kalo dia dpetnya seme gosong kayak kkamjong? #dibakarkai wkwkkwkwk XD oke, ini memang bukan asap sepertinya, tapi yasudahlah, yang penting ini uda ada lanjutannya. Silakan dibaca^^

danactebh : Ini uda update darling…

SHY Fukuru : pertama-tama mari kita klarifikasi sesuatu. Sebenernya yeoyeol itu bukannya sombong, dia Cuma songong aja #plak. Iya, si hun emang bner. Untung dong pacaran ama chanyeol. Secara ntar ongkos naik bus nya bisa dibeliin eyeliner warna ungu #plak. Oke, ini uda lanjut say :*

Indah : ini dia nih… huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu T.T mian, kemaren itu gak sengaja sayang, ini ffn nya aja yg korupsi, apa yg seharusnya ada malah ilang pas dipublish. Maaf ya sayang…  
baeknya emang mikir sih, tapi mikirin yg aneh2, masa dia mikir gigi chanyeol bisa menghitam? Yg bner aja dong baek, adek gue aje yg masih tk tau klo perubahan warna gigi itu Cuma putih, kuning, cokelat. Dan..mana ada gigi menghitam gegara kena sinar matahari? Ya alloh.. bener sekali. Setuju sama kmu.. yeoyeol itu ganteng, ganteng sekaleh malah, wkwkkwkwkwk XD. Wah, aku ikut2an jongkok ah, dari tadi kaki udah pegel2 bediri ngeliatin mereka kejar-kejaran. Oke, ini uda ada lanjutannya, silakan dibaca^^ ya alloh semoga namanya gak ilang lagi T.T

Briesies : ahahahhaha, klo kmu cari ff chapter dengan konflik ringan, ini dia jawabannya. Aku emang gak mau buat konflik yg berat apalagi sampe complicated di sini. Entar ada konflik sih, tapi Cuma sekedarnya aja, aku kan maunya baekyeol bahagia dunia akhirat wkkwkwkwk XD

wulandarydesy : ini uda lanjut sayang :*

AnjarW : tenang aja, mau yeoyeol gimana pun, baek akan selalu suka kok #ea ea

haru-chan : jangan gila dlu beb, reviewmu masih sangat dibutuhkan di sini. This Fanfic can't survive without you…kajima! #mencobadramatis. Wkwkkwkwkwk XD ini udah lanjut say^^

Guest : yaiyalah, wong chanyeol gak tau kalo sehun itu mantannya luhan. Kalo dia tau, beeeehh… sesuatu deh… liat aja nanti kalo dia tau wkwkwkwk XD hiks :') thanks uda bilang ini layak lanjut, aku padamu chingu…. #ea ea

Regina Moccha Leonarista : tambah Chanbaek apa nih maksudnya? Tambah jadi kopel paporit? Wkwkwkwk XD tenang, nanti pasti ada waktunya hunhan bersatu karna mereka memang diciptakan utk bersama selamanya #ea ea

rachmaiaia : ne, ini uda lanjut, silakan dibaca^^

Guest : aku juga senyum2 lho baca reviewmu wkwkwkwk XD

amaliaexotic : nih uda ada lanjutannya :*

nuguya : kapan-kapan yg entah kapan wkwkwkwk XD enggak janji lho ya. Soalnya aku klo mau buat ff crack dgn uke baek kyak HunBaek, KrisBaek, KaiBaek (paling gak ikhlas, wkkwkwk XD) suka gak tega chingu. Aku langsung mikirin yeoyeol dgn tampang sendunya, aigooo mampus deh aku klo uda begitu. Sama aja sih, klo yeoyeol sama couple lain aku juga gak tega. Langsung kepikiran uri baekki yg berlinangan air mata #alah. Oke, say tapi aku curiganya kmu ngakak bukan karna baek jatoh, pasti kmu liat sesuatu kan pas dia ganti celana? #plak

Ruii419 : ini uda next :)

Aiiu d'freaky : iya chingu bertobatlah dlm menggilai crack pair. Boleh aja sih tapi jgn sering2. Pikirin tuh perasaan couple aslinya kalo liat soulmatenya dipasangin ama org lain. cthnya Krisbaek. Pikirin dong gmna ekspresi uri yeoyeol yg muram bgt itu klo liat baek dipasangin ama kris :') tenang aja chingu, keinginan kmu terkabul. Chap kedepan mungkin akan sangat banyak bertebaran fluff2 momen, hahahhaha XD. Wah klo soal pov, aku mau pake author pov ampe end nih chingu, jadi gak akan ada baek atau chan pov, mian :(

Guest : Chan gak jahat kok, dia kan sunbae baik hati… wkwkwkkwk sabar, ending masih lama chingu..

Kiela Yue : iya dong, masa gak ngakak ngebandingin raksasa ama rusa, ya ampun… kenapa ya mereka bisa sodaraan? Yasudahlah, kalo pada nanya gini tunggu aja nanti cerita selengkapnya wkwkwkkwk XD hayoo.. kmu mikirnya yeoyeol mau ngapain di kamar baek? Hayoo mikir apa hayooo #plak

pinoya : oke say, ini uda dilanjut :*

Ayyes : eittt itu kan di awal dia ngomong yeoyeol bodoh, entar juga pasti ngomongnya tampan, wkwkwkwk XD yasudahlah toh mereka bertiga gak ada bedanya, sama2 oon #plak. Huhuhuhuhuhuuuuhu kecup mesra baekyeol aku bls pake kecup basah dari si gosong nih, wkwkwkkwkwk XD (ampun kai)

Jaylyn Rui : nah, soal hubungan Chanlu kita liat nanti, aku sebenernya juga meragukan status makhluk beda spesies ini wkkwkwkwk XD

Shin Ririn : yasudahlah gapapa, buat next part diriview terus ya… aku tungggu lho :*

HyunRa : ini uda lanjut :*

Izza : maaf ya izza, aku nulis namanya begini. Soalnya uda kejadian ada nama reader yg ilang pas dipublish kalo pake titik. Adu say, chan gak buruk sama sekali kok, itu baek nya aja yg kena katarak sementara, wkwkwkwkwk XD sabar sampe katarak baek sembuh dan dia bisa lihat chan yg sebenarnya #plak

Jung Eunhee : Ini uda lanjut bebih…

12Wolf : (ini rame bgt ya, smpe ada dua belas serigala sekali ripiu #plak) oke oolf, ini uda lanjut..

Pegel, pegel. Mau bales review aja wordnya uda 1k, belum lagi ini ff nya u,u. ayo baek, pijitin gue, pegel nih. Trus, yeol, lu buatin gue susu anget ya, n sehun.. lu siapin aer, mau mandi gue #baekyeolhunjadibabuauthor wkwkwkwkkwkwk XD

Ah, nambah satu paragraf lagi ya. INI PENTING. DARURAT BUAT BAEKYEOL SHIPPER. KEMAREN BEREDAR FANFIC BAEKYEOL YG TERNYATA HASIL **PLAGIAT. ** JUDULNYA **'DON'T DO THAT'**. FANFIC INI PAIRING ASLINYA ADALAH HAEHYUK YANG DITULIS OLEH AUTHOR MINGMIN. AKU UDA TERLANJUR BACA N KOMEN, NGE-FAV PULA. YA ALLOH, AKU BENERAN GAK TAU ITU HASIL PLAGIAT, SECARA AKU GAK PERNAH BACA FF HAEHYUK, MANA KUTAHU TUHAN… TOLONG KASIH TAU SAMA BAEKYEOL SHIPPER YG LAIN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA FANFIC ITU. MUNGKIN SI PLAGOATOR SEDANG BERUSAHA UNTUK MENGADU DOMBA ANTARA HAEHYUK SHIPPER DAN BAEKYEOL SHIPPER WALAU AKU GAK TAU ALASANNYA APA. YANG PENTING KALIAN JANGAN EMOSI. KALAU ADA HAEHYUK SHIPPER YG NGOMONG SESUATU YG GAK MENGENAKKAN, KATAKAN BAIK-BAIK KALO KALIAN PURE GAK TAU ITU FF HASIL PLAGIAT. GAK USAH MENGHUJAT SI PLAGIATOR DI KOTAK REVIEW. CUKUP ABAIKAN ATAU NGGAK REPORT AJA. TUNJUKKAN KALO KITA EXOTIC TERUTAMA BAEKYEOL SHIPPER BUKAN FANS LABIL YG SUKA FANWAR OKE? JAGA NAMA BAIK IDOLA KITA, BERPIKIR SEBELUM BERKATA, BAEKYEOL SHIPPER FIGHTING!

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ANY COMMENT**

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kau mau makanan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin menemui Baekhyun."

"Tapi kau akan menggangu waktu istirahat Baekhyun."

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku ini kekasihnya. Dan lagi, aku ini sunbaemu anak kelas satu. Sopan sedikit!"

Sehun memutar bola mata malas sedangkan Chanyeol mulai mendekati sebuah pintu. "Ini kamarnya?"

"Eum…Y..ya"

Semoga saja Baekhyun sudah selesai di dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Chayeol melongokkan kepalanya sejenak lalu benar-benar masuk saat dilihatnya orang yang ia panggil sedang tidur bergelung dalam selimutnya. Chanyeol memungut seragam yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menaruhnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Pintu lemari yang terbuka ditutupnya sebelum mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Wajah tidur Baekhyun begitu memukau di depannya. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak tak menentu padahal kedua iris Baekhyun tidak sedang menatap padanya.

Ia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di dahi namja mungil itu. Ia mendesah lega saat mendapati suhu badan Baekhyun tak sepanas perkiraannya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus helai-helai cokelat lembut Baekhyun, begitu terus sampai sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

Lain Chanyeol, lain pula Baekhyun. Ia mati-matian agar tidak bergerak atau meenjerit saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya bahkan mengelus rambutnya. Huh.. kalau saja Baekhyun bukan orang yang penyabar, mungkin dia akan meledak seketika sekarang dan menendang Chanyeol dari kamarnya, tapi ah sudahlah…

Baekhyun mendengar pintu dibuka, tapi ia yakin itu bukan Chanyeol karna Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangannya.

Ah, pasti itu Sehun.

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, yang barusan masuk itu adalah Sehun dengan nampan berisi segelas jus strawberry. Ia meletakkannya di nakas. "Ini minum untuk sunbae." Ucapnya sopan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Baekhyun hingga ia duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol—Chanyeol di kursi dan Sehun di tepi ranjang.

"Apa sunbae akan menjaga Baekhyun-hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sampai malam?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. "Maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baekhyun hyung tinggal sendiri, pasti susah kalau dia sedang sakit begini. Kalau sunbae memang mau merawat Baekhyun-hyung, aku mau pergi sebentar. Nanti malam aku akan datang lagi dan menggantikan sunbae untuk merawat Baekhyun-hyung sampai pagi. Itupun kalau sunbae mau menjaga Baekhyun-hyung sampai malam."

Otak Chanyeol berputar cepat setelahnya. Apa maksud Sehun dia akan menginap di sini untuk menjaga Baekhyun? Aishh… "Memangnya orang tua Baekhyun di mana?"

"Appanya sudah meninggal sementara ibunya bekerja di Amerika. Ibunya pulang hanya sekali setahun. "

"Jadi kau akan menginap di sini, begitu?"

"Memang selalu begitu. Baekhyun-hyung tidak suka tidur sendiri, makanya dia selalu memintaku tidur dengannya."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Sehun, namun yang dicubit hanya berpura-pura tak merasakan apa-apa. Sudah niatnya memang untuk balas dendam pada Baekhyun makanya dia menyebutkan sedikit kebohongan untuk mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Kau tidur dengannya? Di sini?!" mata Chanyeol melebar menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Ternyata kenyataan yang ada bahkan lebih parah dari kekhawatiran dalam benaknya.

"Ne. Dan yang itu adalah bantalku." Ia menunjuk pada sebuah bantal di sebelah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Sehun lalu menggeram pelan. "KAU!" Ia menunjuk Sehun tepat di depan mukanya. "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti ini lagi, arasseo?!"

"Lho, kan Baekhyun hyung yang memintaku."

"Itu karena belum ada aku. Mulai sekarang, hanya ada aku yang boleh tidur di samping Baekhyun. Malam ini juga aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau pulang saja, tidur dengan eommamu."

Bingo! Kena kau Byun Baekhyun. Selamat menikmati satu malam seranjang dengan seseorang yang kau sebut idiot.

Mati kau Oh Sehun kurang ajar! Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati. Giginya sudah bergemelutuk menahan emosi karena ulah Sehun.

"Tunggu apa lagi. Pergilah." Usir Chanyeol.

"Sunbae, pastikan suhu kamarnya hangat ya, Baekhyun hyung tidak suka udara dingin."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa Sehun tau semuanya? Oh, ia iri. Sangat iri malah!

Sehun benar-benar keluar setelahnya, namun tidak ada yang tau betapa puas ia tertawa ketika ia keluar dari rumah Baekhyun. Mukanya memerah dan perutnya sakit karena tertawa berlebihan. Ibunya saja sampai melongo melihat Sehun yang tanpa henti terbahak-bahak walau sudah beberapa menit berada di kamarnya. Apa Sehun perlu diperiksakan ke dokter kejiwaan setelah ini?

.

.

.

.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut samar saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia berbalik mengubah posisi lalu tangannya meraih apa yang ada di depannya.

Lembut.

Baekhyun meraba-raba benda yang ada di bawah telapak tangannya lalu memeluknya erat.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut lagi.

Gulingnya tidak sebesar ini.

Badan Sehun juga tidak sebesar ini.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan seketika itu juga disambut dengan sebuah dada yang sekarang sudah menempel di pipinya.

Mata sipitnya melebar.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!" Setelah beringsut mundur Baekhyun menjerit kuat membuat orang yang masih tidur di sampingnya terbangun seketika.

"MESUM! GILA! PSIKOPAT!" Baekhyun melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Kemarin saat ia berpura-pura tidur, ia tidak sadar ia benar-benar tertidur dan sekarang setelah terbangun ia menemukan Chanyeol tidur di sampingnya tanpa memakai atasan.

"Tunggu. Aku bisa jelaskan." Baekhyun masih terus menyerangnya. "YA!" bentakan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat—karena suaranya sangat berat—membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Tadi malam itu sangat panas. Aku tidak ingin menurunkan suhu ruangan jadi aku membuka baju." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sebal membuat Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. "Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sesungguhnya bukan itu alasan utamanya menjerit heboh di pagi buta ini, ia menjerit karena shock. Siapa yang tidak shock saat terbangun di pagi hari mendapatkan dada telanjang di sampingnya?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak tau. Ingat kan, dalam naskah (yang tanpa sadar mereka buat) Baekhyun sedang sakit dan tidur jadi ia tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya.

"Oh, itu kemarin aku meneleponmu, tapi Sehun bilang kau sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tidak enak makanya aku datang dan memutuskan untuk menginap di sini."

"Dan kenapa kau tau nomor ponselku?"

"Oh, itu, hehehe… Kan sudah kubilang, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas satu. Jadi, aku mencari tau nomor ponselmu." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Tapi aku tidak pernah berani menghubungimu." Bisiknya pelan.

Oh, terserahlah. Kepala Baekhyun pening dan terasa berputar-putar. Di pagi buta, saat pertama kali ia membuka mata setelah menutupnya selama belasan jam, perutnya kembali mual. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mencatat hari ini sebagai hari terburuk sepanjang kehidupannya.

"Kau mau sarapan? Aku akan membuatkanmu."

"Kau bisa masak?"

Hal yang di luar dugaan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang mengangguk. Jangan lupakan senyum berkilau dai bibirnya yang sexy itu.

Astaga.

Pujian pertama untuk Chanyeol dari Baekhyun.

Bibirnya sexy.

Oh mungkin ini efek mualnya.

Lupakan!

"Baiklah. Tapi kau pakai baju dulu. Ambil saja pakaian Sehun di lemari."

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. "Baju Sehun? Kenapa bisa baju Sehun ada di sini?"

"Itu karena dia sering menginap di sini."

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin jelas dan sekarang ditambah dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Ck, aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Oh terserah, cepatlah kalau kau tidak mau terlambat." Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya sementara Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lemari. Bibirnya bergumam pelan dan terus merutuki Sehun dalam gumamannya. Ia berencana akan menyingkirkan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Sehun dari rumah Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan milik Chanyeol. Apa pun itu, bekas upil sekalipun harus disingkirkan.

Chanyeol keluar dengan kaos biru langit dengan celana pendek selutut—pastinya milik Sehun. Ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Badannya disandarkan di badan sofa sementara tangannya mengkutak-katik channel. Baekhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat dengan apa pun yang ia temui di layar tv hingga akhirnya remote di tangan Baekhyun melayang. Bukan melayang karena remote itu punya kekuatan mistis dan sejenisnya, melainkan karena Baekhyun melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Apa mood mu benar-benar buruk pagi ini?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya tepat d samping Baekhyun.

Ya, catat itu!

Tepat di samping Baekhyun!

Lengan mereka saling menempel seolah-olah sofa tempat mereka duduk sekarang ini sangat sempit.

Park Chanyeol! Tidak bisakah kau melihat ruang kosong yang masih sangat luas di sampingmu itu?

"Bukannya kau bilang mau masak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang bahkan tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai nada bicara terhadap seseorang yang berstatus kekasihnya.

"Tentu, kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja, asal layak untuk dimakan."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar."

"Ah tidak. Lebih baik aku membantumu."

Baekhyun ikut berdiri lalu menyusul langkah Chanyeol ke dapur.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau tidak punya apa-apa di kulkasmu?"

"Jeongmal?" Baekhyun ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan kulkas. Di sana ia hanya melihat cemilan-cemilan. Tidak ada bahan mentah untuk dijadikan makanan. Ia meringis. "Uh, benar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Yasudah, kita makan ramyun saja." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjinjit untuk mengambil dua bungkus mi instan di sana.

"Kau tau, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan hubunganmu dengan Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat dia sedang mengaduk ramyun yang sedang direbus di atas kompor.

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan. "Hubungan kalian itu terlalu dekat." Sambung Chanyeol kemudian.

"Itu karena kami sudah berteman sejak kecil." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Tetap saja. Pertemanan kalian itu menyebalkan!" bibir Chanyeol mengerucut namun pandangannya tetap pada ramyun.

Ingat Baekhyun….

….dia itu namjachingumu sekarang…

…huufffttt.

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bibir masih mengerucut. "Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika namjachingunya dekat-dekat dengan orang lain?"

"Hentikan bodoh. Sekarang bawa ramyunnya ke meja makan. "

"Kau memanggilku bodoh?!" Baekhyun mengabaikan teriakan Chanyeol dan malah berjalan ke arah meja makan. Dia harus mengumpulkan energi sebanyak-banyaknya sejak sekarang mengingat pasti hari ini akan sangat banyak cobaan yang akan dihadapkan padanya. Termasuk lagi, rencana keduanya untuk membunuh Sehun. Kemarin si brengsek itu dengan beraninya berbohong untuk menjebak Baekhyun dengan raksasa dari planet lain—Park Chanyeol.

Ingat kemarin Sehun mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka tidur sendiri dan selalu memaksa Sehun untuk tidur bersamanya? What the hell! Baekhyun bahkan sudah terlalu sering mengusir Sehun dari rumahnya. Karena tidur seranjang dengan Sehun itu sama saja seperti memaksa Baekhyun begadang semalaman. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun mendengkur, kakinya sering mendarat sembarangan, selalu tidak bisa membedakan antara Baekhyun dengan guling, dan selalu tidak memakai pakaiannya saat tidur. Ayo? Apa masih ada lagi yang mau tidur dengan manusia spesies seperti ini? Kalau ada, mungkin otak orang itu sedikit bergeser. Baekhyun menyarankan kalian untuk segera periksa ke psikiater sekarang juga #plak

.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung!" Sehun sangat terkejut melihat Luhan di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Luhan. Saat Luhan menoleh, ia bahkan melambaikan tangan seperti anak kecil namun tak sempat menyapa Luhan, lehernya sudah ditarik seseorang.

Sehun terbatuk. Ia menoleh ke samping lalu mendapati Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengerikan sedang mengapit leher Sehun di lengannya. "Kau mau kemana hah? Aku memaksa tidur denganmu?! Ciiih.. kau bosan hidup rupanya Oh Sehun. Kau pikir siapa yang setiap malam merengek minta menginap di kamarku, siapa eoh?"

"Uhuk hyunghhh….uhuk…" Sehun hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Lidahnya suda terjulur ke luar sementara matanya melotot. Karena tidak mau nyawa Sehun berakhir dengan cara itu Baekhyun melepas lengannya membuat Sehun yang tadinya kekurangan udara segera meraupnya sepuas hati. Ia memandang tajam pada Baekhyun. "Kau mau membunuhku hyung?!"

"Memang itu rencanaku bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul kepala belakang Sehuh keras.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini hyung? Bukannya kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku sengaja menjemputmu dan setelah ini aku berencana memberimu hadiah." Baekhyun tersenyum –sangat—manis namun terlihat berbahaya bagi Sehun. Sehun tau hadiah yang Baekhyun maksud bukanlah sesuatu seperti mobil, rumah, tiket ke Paris, melainkan sesuatu yang mampu menguji Sehun lahir batin. Contohnya : seperti kemarin ia membersihkan rumah Baekhyun.

"Ehm.." Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Di sana berdiri Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Maaf aku ada urusan. Permisi." Luhan melewati mereka berdua, masuk ke area sekolah.

"Eh…Luhan hyung, tunggu!" Sehun yang lupa sesaat tujuannya berlari ke gerbang tadi segera meraih pergelangan Luhan. "Aku mau bicarakan sesuatu hyung."

"Lepas. Aku sibuk." Sehun tidak bergeming. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Luhan.

"Kita bicara dulu baru hyung pergi."

"Aku tidak ada waktu."

"Aku hanya ingin tau alasan kita putus. Bukan hanya karena umur kan? Hyung pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu dan sekarang lepaskan tanganmu. Aku masih banyak urusan." Sehun memang tidak berniat melepaskan tangannya, namun karena Luhan mengehempaskan tangannya maka tautan keduanya terlepas. Luhan berjalan cepat masuk ke area sekolah namun kali ini Sehun diam saja. Bahkan untuk menanyakan ada urusan apa Luhan ke sekolahnya ini saja tidak terpikirkan oleh Sehun.

"Tunda dulu sedih-sedihanmu Sehun. Sekarang ikut aku!" Baekhyun menyeret Sehun menjauh dari area sekolah dan Sehun sama sekali tidak melawan. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun membawanya kemana pun ia suka. Wajahnya tertunduk muram.

Yang ia tau pasti sekarang…semua ini bukan hanya karena umur.

"Kau masih sedih Oh Sehun?" Sehun hanya diam. Saat ini mereka ada di dalam bus dan sejak tadi belum ada sepatah pun yang terucap dari bibir Sehun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya berharap semoga saja Sehun tidak mau bicara bukan karena ia terkena bisu mendadak. Kan tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun harus belajar bahasa isyarat untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sehun kalau ia bisu.

"Hmm…Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu mendapatkan hadiahmu. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim?" Sehun diam. "Oh, bagaimana kalau main video game?" masih diam. "Hyung akan belikan kaset video game yang terbaru untukmu."

Muka Sehun terlihat berseri-seri. "Benarkah hyung? Kau tidak bohong kan?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah total. "Jadi sejak tadi kau tidak sedang bersedih?"

"Sedikit sih. Tapi tidak terlalu kok. Aku hanya memikirkan alasan Luhan Hyung memutuskanku. Itu saja." Sehun tersenyum tanpa dosa seolah-olah dia tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat khawatir terhadapnya.

"Dasar! Aku tarik semua ucapanku tadi. Enak saja kau!"

"Yaaaaahhhh hyung! Tidak bisa begitu. Hyung sudah berjanji, jadi harus ditepati."

"Janji apa? Aku tidak pernah berjanji."

Wajah Sehun merengut lalu ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Seharusnya tadi Sehun tidak memasang wajah berseri-seri seperti itu kalau ternyata itu yang menyebabkannya gagal mendapat kaset video game.

"Tapi hun.."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menjelaskan pada Chanyeol tentang semuanya. Aku tidak mau pura-pura jadi namjachingunya."

"Apa susahnya hyung? Hyung tinggal memanggilnya sayang lalu membiarkannya mengantar jemput hyung setiap hari."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Kau sudah janji akan bertanggung jawab waktu itu."

"Tidak akan sebelum hyung membelikanku kaset video game!"

"Huh.. Baiklah."

"Yeaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Sehun bersorak namun segera diinterupsi oleh suara ponselnya.

New Massage

From : Dear deer (Sehun harus membolak balik kamus bahasa inggrisnya untuk membuat nama ini XD)

'Kau mau tau alasan aku memutuskanmu? Kau lihat saja dirimu sendiri! Baekhyun jelek sok manis itu selalu menempel padamu, bermesraan denganmu, aku tidak suka. Kau pacaran saja dengannya. Kalian sangat cocok. Kalau kau menikah TIDAK USAH undang aku.'

TBC

TBC nya sok misterius sumpah-_- yasudahlah biarkan saja begitu. Iya, aku tau komedinya sedikit di sini, tapi tunggu aja di next chap #nyengir gaje

Okelah, kelangsungan FF ini bergantung pada kalian guys :') So…..

Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love Confession

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Main casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy (maybe) Romance, fluff

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Oke, seperti biasa, ini balesan review…

pinoya : Ya begitu deh… suka adegan di kamar? Ambigu sekali.. #plak oke, mari kita buat Chanyeol cemburu terus, wkwkwkkwk XD

SHY Fukuru : yep, Luhan cemburu.. kalo mau tau knp bisa secemburu itu, baca aja lanjutannya di sini wkwkwkwkk XD

baeksinchan : Nah, ini nih yg agak bingung, kok luhan dkatain kampret? Malah nyabik hun, bingung ane mah bener.. iya sih kmu emosi, tapi aku bingung lho bener bca reviewmu wkwkwkwkwk ._.v yasudahlah..oke sesama chanbaek hard shipper, tos yokk… hehehe…hidup baekyeol!

renerish : mwo? Ending hunbaek? Bisa mati ane di tangan si chanyeol kalo buat ending hunbaek. Tapi entahlah, kita liat nanti aja gmana enaknya wkwkkwkwk XD

chanbaekxoxo : tenang babe, nanti segera, pasti baek suka ama yeol kok.. tapi kalo uda begitu pasti ff ini end #plak

kazuma b'tomat : oke, ini uda lanjut…

Novey : bukan deket agi mah mereka, tapi nempel… nah, ini udah ada lanjutannya silakan dibaca biar gak penasaran lagi..

LevesqueXavier : yeol, ada pendukung lo nih wkwkkwkwk XD oke chingu, kmu dukung chanyeol, aku dukung baekhyun, tapi kita harus sama2 dukung baekyeol #ea ea

tuti handayani : wkwkkwk XD luhan dikatain gengsi…Oh….kalo soal kenapa yeol suka ama baek itu gak ada alasannya chingu, buat chanyeol, mencintai seorang byun baekhyun itu gak membutuhkan sebuah alasan # ea ea. Soal sehun balik lagi sma luhan ato gak, liat aja nanti, hehe #sok misterius. Oke, ini uda aa lanjutannya..

Ayyes : yup, gara-gara si bacon tuh..aduh dibilang perfect, aku kan jadi malu… /

HyunRa : ne, begitulah… ini uda ada lanjutannya…

Guest : masa yg begitu kmu blg 'Cuma'. Ah, itu krna kmu gak tau kan, yaudah, baca aja nih lanjutannya, dan nanti kmu pasti tau kenapa luhan cemburu hahhahaha XD

wulandarydesy : kalo ini terjadi di kenyataan sih gak mungkin ya, emang ada org sebabo mereka? #plak iya dong, kan dari awal baek nya gak suka sama chanyeol, jelas aja dia mau putus. Kalo soal chanyeol mau atau gak, liat aja nanti wkwkwkwk XD

ChanLoveBaek : oke say, ini uda lanjut…

Fake Jonji97 : annyeong.. salam kenal juga.. oh kalo mau fav, fav aja. Aku malah seneng bgt kalo kmu nganggep ff ini fav kmu hehe..what? gosong nama yg unyu? Ppffffttttt… buahahahahhahaha XD ey, jangan seret sehun ke kamar, luhan uda asah golok tuh, hahahaha…kalo soal penindasan sehun itu udah pasti.. ikutan aja ff ini terus..

ajib4ff : ribet ya? Wkwkkwkwk XD yaudah, ntar dikurangi deh kadar keribetannya (?) kita buat chanbaek putus gmana? Atau luhannya pergi aja ke luar negeri trus gak balik2 lagi? #mulaingawur yasudahlah.. nanti kalo gak ribet gak seru #plak

hibiki kurenai : wkwkwkwkwk XD emang semua cast di sini pada idiot semua, gmna gak idiot, authornya aja begini, hahahahaha…

icha : kudet ya, ahahahhahaha XD mwo? Paling suka adegan di ranjang? Yg mana hayooo… #plak oke dah, ini dah ada lanjutannya, monggo dibaca :)

Effie0420 : moga aja ya, amiiiinn…#prayforhunhan. Mwo? Emang spa yg mau misahin chanbaek? Ahahahaha tenang aja, gak kok, eh tapi gak tau lah, tergantung baek nya aja #plak. Iya, di chap ini ada lho*naikturuninalis*monggo dinikmati :)

AnjarW : wkwkwkwk XD itu sehun yg nyuruh upilnya dimasukin di ff ini, yaudah tak buat aja jadi cameo (?) yah, yeolhan dikatain abstrak, emang sih #doubleplak.

haru-chan : lho kok malah curiga ama chanyeol? Gak kok, itu yg nulis beneran luhan, liat aja di chap ini, hehe..kyaknya kalo bilang baek itu polos gak enak deh, oon aja deh *digorok. Eum..kalo kmu mau tidur sama sehun, hadapi dulu singa ngamuk (re:luhan) sejak kapan rusa berubah jadi singa? Sejak haru-chan mau tidur ama sehun, wkwkwkkwkwk XD.

Deer Panda : semoga aja ya.. ayo yeol fighting, ada pendukungmu nih, hhaahahha XD

12Wolf : lha, kenapa baek nya yg jahat?

Unnamed Exostand : dia sih mau terus terang, Cuma ya gitu deh.. baek emang suka sama sehun, uda pasti dia gak akan bully hun begitu, hahahahha..ini uda update chingu :)

LuzVita : iya say, ini uda ada lanjutannya, monggo dibaca :)

ps exotic shawol : iya sih, aku sadar hunbaek momen di sini heboh bgt. Tapi apa mau dikata, golok stand by 24 jam di tangan chanyeol, jadi aku gak berani buat hunbaek suka-sukaan, hahahha XD

Kurama : yah, emang kmu masih tidur sama eomma? Pppfffttt…ngakak dulu boleh? Muahahahahahhahahahahhaha XD jangan baca ini di sebelah orang chingu, usahain bacanya sendiri aja, ntar dikatain orang gila, hahahahaha..oke, ini uda lanjutm, jangan baca di samping eomma lagi ya, hihihi..

ssnowish : iya lah.. mana mau luhan diundang ke pernikahannya hunbaek, bisa mati ntar para undangan gegara dicekek sama luhan satu2, ahhahahaha..semoga aja emang seseru yang kmu harapkan ya, ehehehe…

dewilololala : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…aku juga suka bgt sma riview kmu, review lagi ya..hehe..

nuguya : iya, sekali2 boleh kok, aku juga sekali2 bca crack pair, hehehe..iya sih, emang baekyeol momen menipis, setipis kantongku, hahahhaha, tapi yasudahlah, aku ttp bersama chanbaek #ea ea. Tenang aja cin, nanti cintrong kok, tapi chanyeolnya kudu make pelet dulu, hahhahahaha , ntar banyak kok, tenang aja..ailafyu tu, hahahahha XD

Kiela Yue : siapa yang gak cerewet kalo punya namjachingu seganteng sehun? Dia deket ama nenek2 reot aja ngamuk2 kali luhannya apalagi dketnya ama baek..kmu ketahuan yadong..yadong..yadong..lalalallalalalla… ya mian nih, daku belum siap mental untuk menulis yg bgtu, tapi mungkin ada little bit nanti, hehehe..

Cho KhunRy : kan genrenya juga humor, isinya otomatis humor dong..yaiyalah.. kan ini main cast yang paling main itu BaekYeol baru HunHan, kalo HunBaek, itu diluar rencana, ahaahhaha XD oke, ini uda ada lanjutannya : )

Indah : sayang reviewmu panjang sekali, aku sukaaaaaa…muah muah..ya gapapa, toh hanya salah paham, forget it..makasih untuk apa nih? What? Kmu baru berdiri sekarang setelah jongkok terus dari kemaren? Hebat..hebat…gmana? kakinya masih kuat berdiri? Hahahahha XD. Ah mian…emang aku kagok wktu nulis adegan di ranjang itu. Itu udah 3 kali aku hapus dan tulis balik lho. Dan akhirnya jadi sesederhana itu :( wah, jangan bilang uri maknae jongos dong, tapi iya sih, dia emang jongosnya baekhyun, hahahhaha..lha? kok si gosong ikut2an sih? Eh, gosong, pergi lu, cariin tuh babysoo lu sebelum dia jalan ama cwok laen, hahahhahaha XD eommanya hun gak bawa dia ke psikiater chingu, eommanya malah pasung hun di gudang biar gak malu2in diliat ama tetangga lain, hahhahahaha XD aduh kasian sekali uri maknae, stelah jadi jongos skrg dipasung pula, ehhehehehe..itu waktu nemu di gerbang, baekhya lagi jemput Sehun ceritanya. Iya nih, baek kmu ama yeol aja ya… jangan ptusin yeol ya….lho? emang knp gak rela ama krisbaek? What's wrong with it? Tenang, ini uda ada baekyeolnya, cek aja ;) eh, kyaknya ngobrol ama kmu tuh nyaman bgt ya, kmu mau gak ngobrol sma org sotoy ini? kalo mau, PM aku ne, nanti aku kirimin no. hp, hehe.. tapi kalo bisa no mu xl aja yah, biar kita ngobrolnya gratis, haahahahaha karna kan sesama xl itu gratis #plak.

Ruii419 : ini uda next chingu :)

Jung Eunhee : eum..kemungkinan yg lain gak bakal muncul deh, hehe.. tapi kalo kyungsoo, mungkin muncul nanti. Mungkin lho ya, aku gak janji, hehe..

Park Ri Yeon : AAAAAAAAAAAAA… Jangan dong… nanti uri happy virus nangis darah kalo kmu ngeship hunbaek… ada sih momen hunbaek, tapi jangan ngeship ya, kesian uri yeollie..

Kim Kumiko : sebenernya baek itu bukannya tersiksa, Cuma gak nyaman aja. Secara gtu, dia kenal chanyeol aja gak, dia Cuma tau nama doang, eh malah jadian, gimana si baek mau nyaman coba? Oke, lebih baik kita dukung yeolhan untuk misahin hunbaek, ahahahaha XD.

arvitakim : maap nih sebelumnya, aku gak bisa nulis nma kmu pake titik, ntar ilang soalnya.. moga aja ya, amiin…

Guest : yep, semua yg kmu bilang bener, emang bgtu ceritanya. Oh, ini terlalu berbelit2 kah? Wkwkwkwk XD gak bgus ya klo begini? Molla deh, aku nulis ini spontan..ok, salam kenal..

samkou : yah begitulah, si maknae kan tukang rusuh makanya semua gara2 sehun, hahahaha XD ini uda update chingu :)

Kusanagi Hikari : hahaha..bgus deh kalo seru..

BaekToYou : Jangannnnnnnnnnnnnnn… nanti luhan ngamuk, plis jangan, itu dari hidung luhan uda keluar api…terlalu drama kah? Gak bagus ya? Yasudahlah *sigh* wow, aku dipanggil kkak. Yasudahlah, hahahahhaha #dasartua

yolandaaamonica : Lho..Lho..Lho..kenapa mau jagain baekhyun? Emang ada apa sama dia? #garuk2pala. Yah, yah.. itu caps nya rusak deh kalo diinjek Kris, masyaalloh kris, plis deh, badan segede tiang lu itu nginjek caps, yaolloh amupuni kris yaolloh.. #mulaingawur. Tenang aja, HunBaek gak akan pisah kok, hehe. Ada sesuatu selain itu #sokiya. Aigoo…#cium balik

mnhyrk96 : what? cantikan luhan? wow, ngajak berante nih lu chingu, baeknya uda eksmosi tuh. wkwkwkwk XD tenang aja, baek gak benci yeol kok..

baekki : haha, mau tau mereka beneran putus atau nggak liat aja di chap ini #plak

Sekian balasan review, thanks bgt buat semua nama yg ada di atas sana. Love you guys….muachhhh….

Oiya, sebelum kita masuk ke cerita, aku mau ngasih tau beberapa hal nih. Motto ku dalam menulis ff ini adalah 'BaekYeol dunia akhirat'. Kalian ngerti lah maksudnya. Dan gak akan ada konflik berat di sini. Konflik pasti ada, tapi hanya sekecil upil sehun, jadi gak akan terdeteksi #plak. Yah, walaupun ada yg bilang ini drama, complicated, berbelit2, percayalah, kalian gak akan nemuin konflik sinetron di sini, gak akan ada tuh yang namanya lupa ingatan mendadak, siapa kamu siapa aku ini dimana apa aku masih perawan, plis deh, gak elit bgt itu. Oke deh, itu aja, monggo dibaca…

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ANY COMMENT**

.

.

.

.

Luhan melempar ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun, sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri ia hempaskan ke kasur.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bayangan tentang kedekatan Sehun dengan Baekhyun kembali menggangu Luhan. Bukannya dia overprotektif atau apa, tapi kedekatan Sehun dengan Baekhyun itu berlebihan jika status yang mereka sandang hanyalah teman sejak kecil.

Luhan juga sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa Sehun berteman, hanya saja ini sedikit aneh bagi Luhan. Perlakuan Sehun membuatnya kian lama kian jengah.

"Luhan hyung, hari ini Baekhyun hyung mengajakku beli komik baru, tidak apa kan dia ikut dengan kita?" itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun ikut dengan kencan yang seharusnya hanya mereka berdua saja, dan saat itu Luhan masih maklum dan mengiyakan.

Tapi apa? Setelahnya, Baekhyun malah semakin sering ikut dalam kencan mereka, bahkan lebih buruk lagi karena Sehun jadi melupakan keberadaan Luhan jika ada Baekhyun.

"Hyung, aku mau beli eyeliner dulu untuk Baekhyun hyung."

Percaya atau tidak, sejak saat itu eyeliner masuk daftar benda kebencian Luhan.

"Wah hyung, kita mampir ke sana dulu, aku mau beli strawberry. Pasti Baekhyun hyung suka." Dan begitu sampai di apartemennya Luhan mengeluarkan semua strawberry dari kulkasnya dan menginjak-injak semuanya hingga hancur tak berentuk. Dan sejak saat itu Luhan memutuskan menjadi antis strawberry.

Begitulah. Luhan benci semua benda yang disukai Baekhyun. Kenapa Sehun begitu memperhatikan Baekhyun? Apa yang Baekhyun punya tapi tak dimiliki Luhan?

Dia cantik.

Okay, dia memang tidak suka disebut cantik, tapi kalau itu untuk sehun, Luhan tentu rela.

Dia seksi.

Okay, kalau memang Baekhyun seksi di mata Sehun. Luhan bahkan bisa seribu kali lebih seksi kalau Sehun yang memintanya.

Apa? Sebenarnya apa?

Luhan menendang udara kosong di depannya kesal. Anak kecil yang seharusnya idiot seperti Sehun mampu membuatnya bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini.

Apa dia sudah tidak mencintai Sehun?

Siapa bilang?

Dia masih sangat sangat mencintainya, hanya saja, ada BAEKHYUNNNNNNNNNNNN…Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau saja tadi tidak ada Baekhyun, dia mungkin akan punya kesempatan untuk berbincang lebih lama dengan Sehun. Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Sehun memaksa untuk tidur dengannya? Sehun merengek tiap malam untuk menginap di kamarnya?

Uuuggghhh…panas sekali.

Luhan mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. Emosi? Jelas! Luhan saja tidak pernah bahkan hanya sekedar berciuman dengan Sehun, dan Baekhyun sudah tidur dengannya? Shit…ingatkan Luhan untuk tidak membunuh si BYUN itu.

Luhan juga mau.

Mau apa?

Okay, dia mengaku. Dia juga mau tidur dengan Sehun. Jelas saja! Bahkan itu sudah menjadi impian Luhan. Tapi mungkin Sehun terlalu bodoh, idiot, tidak peka, menyebalkan, tolol, untuk menyadari semua itu.

Intinya Luhan sedang kesal. Kesal..kesal..kesal…jadi jangan ganggu dia dulu okay?

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menguap lebar lalu menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding kelasnya. Pukul delapan malam, artinya masih ada satu setengah jam lagi sebelum ia bisa terbebas dari kungkungan neraka yang memakai topeng bernama 'sekolah' yang sejak tadi pagi mencekoki Chanyeol dan teman-temannya dengan begitu banyak pelajaran dan soal.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir mungkin saja pemerintah Korea Selatan, Kepala sekolah, beserta guru-gurunya adalah psikopat. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membuat jam pelajaran sedemikian panjang? Iya, Chanyeol memang siswa kelas tiga yang harus banyak belajar agar diterima di universitas nanti, tapi apa mengurung mereka semalaman di sekolah itu adalah cara yang tepat? Bagaimana kalau rambut Chanyeol ditumbuhi uban dan wajahnya dipenuhi keriput persis guru matematika mereka? Oh tidak, jangan sampai! Bisa-bisa Baekhyun tidak akan menyukainya lagi.

Seonsaengnim yang baru saja menjelaskan penyelesaian salah satu soal keluar dari ruang kelas. Di saat itulah Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega karena setidaknya dia bisa merebahkan sebentar kepalanya yang terasa makin berat beberapa kilo sejak ia yang belajar terlalu giat. (Kalau ada seonsaengnim, dia sangat tidak bisa meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Kalau ia nekat, penghapus papan tulislah yang akan menyapa kepalanya.)

Tunggu dulu…apa tadi Chanyeol bilang kepalanya bertambah berat beberapa kilo? Astaga, sepertinya ada yang mulai tidak waras di sini. Bagaimana mungkin berat kepala bisa bertambah? Okay, sebaiknya jangan dengarkan dia kalau kalian masih mau menyandang status sebagai orang waras.

Kepala Chanyeol yang menghadap jendela membuatnya dapat melihat jelas sosok yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di luar kelasnya. Dahinya mengernyit sebentar sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu lalu setelahnya mencibir kesal.

Oh Sehun.

Mau menunggu Baekhyun pulang eoh?

Sialan kau bocah kecil! Tidak sadar status rupanya!

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sambil memutar otak cepat, bagaimana caranya untuk mengusir Sehun. Intinya, dia tidak boleh menunggu Baekhyun pulang, karena Chanyeol lah yang akan mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Ia belum mendapat ide yang tepat sebenarnya, namun ia melihat Sehun tiba-tiba saja berlari dan terlihat seperti memanggil seseorang.

Siapa yang dipanggilnya?

Chanyeol yakin itu bukan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak tau pasti siapa. Dan sialnya lagi, saat Chanyeol hendak keluar kelas memastikan, seonsaengnim berkaca mata tebal tadi masuk kembali.

Oh shit. Dasar pak tua sialan!

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Apa dia harus mengikuti permintaan Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol? Atau dia harus membiarkan saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran? Kalau dia membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran, tentu ia akan sedikit aman.

Eum..begini..

Luhan bilang dia cemburu melihat Sehun bersama Baekhyun. Kalau Luhan tau bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran, tentu Luhan akan sedikit lega, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak mungkin lagi punya hubungan khusus dengan Sehun, jadi Sehun punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Luhan, meminta maaf, dan memohon untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal. Otomatis aman kan? Baekhyun (yang dianggap Luhan sebagi rivalnya) sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Tapi di lain sisi, ia akan habis di tangan Baekhyun kalau dia melakukan itu. Apa kalian bisa bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun kalau Sehun malah tidak mau menjelaskan pada Chanyeol tentang insiden Love confession itu?

Sehun masih benar-benar menyayangi nyawanya, ingat itu!

Siapa yang harus mengingatnya bodoh? Orang lain tidak mau tau apakah kau masih menyayangi nyawamu atau tidak.

Sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti. Di depannya berdiri Luhan. Ya, Luhan. Entah mau apa Luhan ke sekolahnya malam-malam begini (tapi Sehun yakin itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol) yang pasti sekarang keduanya malah diam di tempat masing-masing.

"Luhan hyung!" pada pekikan pertama Sehun, Luhan segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya sementara Sehun mengambil langkah lebih cepat lagi untuk menyusul Luhan.

"Luhan hyung tungggu sebentar!"

Insiden tarik menarik tangan tak terelakkan. Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Sehun, sementara Sehun sendiri kukuh menarik tangan Luhan dan mencengkramnya makin erat. Saat ini mereka berdiri di lorong kelas yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"Luhan hyung, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku bodoh. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Hyung!"

"Lepas."

"Dengarkan dulu baru aku lepas."

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau bodoh. Apa kau tuli?"

"Dengar hyung, soal Baekhyun…"

"Ah iya iya iya. Kalian memang sangat cocok. Berhenti menyebut namanya okay? Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian, tenang saja. Kalau kalian.."

"Aish hyung! DIA ITU SUDAH PUNYA NAMJACHINGU!"

Okay Oh Sehun, siapkan upacara pemakamanmu setelah ini.

"Makanya dengar dulu hyung. Baekhyun sekarang berpacaran dengan adikmu, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak tau itu? Aku dan Baekhyun itu hanya teman. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Baekhyun? Dia memang namja jelek sok manis seperti kata hyung."

Okay seseorang tolong rekam ucapan Sehun barusan dan tunjukkan pada Baekhyun agar upacara pemakaman Oh Sehun bisa terlaksana lebih cepat.

"Aku hanya mencintai hyung, tidak taukah?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pacaran?"

TERKUTUK. Hanya itu respon Luhan setelah berbait-bait kalimatnya? Jadi, apa percuma dia mengata-ngatai Baekhyun tadi? Oh shit, perasaan Sehun makin tidak enak mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun kalau dia tau.

"Iya."

Luhan berdeham lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ingin menjerit senang tapi gengsi. Ia tidak mau tau bagaimana caranya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran, yang jelas itu adalah kabar yang termat baik untuknya.

Yuhuu, pengganggu menyingkir. Terima kasih Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau mau menerimaku lagi kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lho, kenapa? Kan Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kan mereka hanya pacaran, bisa saja putus. Mereka harus menikah dulu, baru aku mau menerimamu lagi."

"MWO? Tapi hyung, itu.."

"Begini bodoh."

Luhan menarik leher Sehun agar mendekat padanya lalu ia berbisik pelan di telinganya.

Mereka berpandangan setelahnya. Sehun hanya bengong melihat seringai aneh di wajah Luhan. Rencana bodoh macam apa yang dibisikkannya tadi?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menguap lebar saat keluar dari kelasnya pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Di depannya sekarang berdiri sesosok raksasa dengan senyuman idiot melambai ke arahnya. Baekhyun memandangnya datar, "Uh, hai."

Tak diduga sama sekali, seonggok raksasa itu menautkan jemari besarnya di jemari mungil Baekhyun lalu menuntunnya berjalan beriringan.

Chanyeol tidak membawa motornya hari ini hingga mereka berakhir dengan berjalan kaki di tengah gelapnya malam dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa motormu Yeol? Aku lelah kalau harus berjalan begini."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya sambil terkekeh. "Aku menonton drama waktu itu Baek. Dan pemeran utama laki-lakinya sengaja tidak bawa mobil dan saat si pemeran utama perempuan bertanya kenapa, dia menjawab, 'Kalau berjalan kaki, waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk bersamamu pasti akan lebih lama.' Ya sama Baek, aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama denganmu."

Huffffffffffffffttttt… Tolong carikan tembok sekarang juga, Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya.

Hening cukup panjang sebelum Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara. "Baek, kau mau kencan denganku besok?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku, kita sudah pacaran, tapi belum pernah kencan sekalipun. Kau mau kencan kemana?"

"Eum..itu terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan iya, tapi dia malah menyuruh Chanyeol yang memilih tempat, apa sebenarnya maumu Byun Baekhyun?

Mereka berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun."Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di taman di depan sekolah besok jam tujuh malam." Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan di pipi Baekhyun lalu mengerling dan berlalu.

OH TIDAK

Apa yang baru saja dilakukan orang ber- IQ rendah itu pada Baekhyun? (Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tau IQ Chanyeol tinggi atau rendah.)

Seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun berubah merah padam bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan, marah, malu, atau apa pun itu, yang jelas Baekhyun serasa ingin menjerit sambil mencekik Sehun sekarang.

Lho..kenapa malah ingin mencekik Sehun?

Tidak ada alasan tertentu, Baekhyun hanya ingin melakukannya.

Baekhyun masih membatu di tempatnya bahkan saat Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan agak jauh melambai ke arahnya.

Oh astaga…satu masalah lagi…jantungnya…

Cepat panggil dokter, sepertinya Baekhyun terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu malam pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, hujan terus mengguyur permukaan bumi. Baekhyun sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil memeluk bantal sofa, sementara di sampingnya Sehun sedang memakan berbagai jenis cemilan yang baru ia ambil dar kulkas. Ya, itu kegiatan rutin Sehun, menghabiskan isi kulkas Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun mengarah ke televisi tapi pikirannya jauh melayang pada Chanyeol. Janjinya sudah lewat lima belas yang lalu, tapi ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan itu semua karena hujan. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak mungkin datang ke taman seperti janji mereka kalau cuaca sedang dilanda hujan lebat begini.

Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya beberapa kali membuat Sehun melirik ke arahnya. "Kau kenapa hyung?"

Baekhyun hanya berdecak lalu mengganti channel. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menyibukkan diri lagi dengan cemilannya.

"Oh hyung, kenapa ponselmu ada di atas meja makan?" Sehun berteriak dari dapur. "Oh hyung, tiga belas panggilan tak terjawab." Pekiknya lagi dan kali ini Baekhyun mennghambur cepat dari sofa yang didudukinya.

Ia merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sehun untuk melihat langsung siapa yang berusaha meneleponnya sebanyak tiga belas kali itu.

Idiot Park

Idiot Park

Idiot Park…

Oh shit, semuanya dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun men-dial nomornya lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan tak lupa segera menjauh dari Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Kau datang?"

"Tentu. Kan kita sudah janji."

"Ah, baiklah, aku segera ke sana tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun merutuk—entah merutuk apa—sambil bergegas meraih payung dan berlari ke luar rumahnya. Sial..sial..sial..dia lupa membawa jaket dan sudah terlalu tanggung kalau dia harus kembali ke rumahnya dulu.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusul idiot yang kemungkinan sedang kehujanan sekarang. Sudah berapa lama dia kehujanan? Agghh…Baekhyun, cepatkan langkahmu!

Baekhyun menghentikan taksi yang melintas di jalan raya untuk digunakan sebagai alat transportasi. Yah, boros sesekali tak masalah.

Begitu sampai, Baekhyun buru-buru menyerahkan ongkos taksinya lalu keluar masih dengan naungan payung. Dan yah…seperti dugaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan bodohnya hanya berdiri di tengah taman, membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan deras. Kenapa dia tidak punya pikiran untuk mencari tempat berteduh sih? Ughh…

Baekhyun berdecak sebal lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol mengagkat kepalanya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tersenyum sementara Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

Berdiri di depan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menaungi kepala mereka berdua dengan payung yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah menunggu di tengah hujan begini?"

"Karena kau yakin kau pasti datang."

"Bodoh." Baekhyun mendelik. "Yasudah, sekarang ayo pulang." Baekhyun menautkan tangan hangatnya dengan tangan sebeku es milik Chanyeol lalu menuntunnya berjalan.

Baekhyun menyetop taksi lewat lalu membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bersamanya. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya bersin dan menggigil tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangnya. Perasaan bersalah mungkin?

Tidak, Park Chanyeol saja yang terlalu idiot.

Hei Byun Baekhyun, jangan menyebut idiot di saat-saat begini.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah kamar apartemen bernomor 1992 dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Ia sudah menekan bel beberapa saat yang lalu, dan saat ini di depannya berdiri sosok Luhan. Yah, Baekhyun tidak terkejut dengan itu. Luhan hyungnya kan?

Namun yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah Luhan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "Masuklah." Ucapnya ramah sementara Baekhyun yang cukup shock hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk. Ia membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah ruangan yang menurut Luhan adalah kamar Chanyeol sendiri.

"Oh Sehun cepat datang ke apartemen Chanyeol sekarang, aku akan kirim alamatnya. Masih ingat rencana kita kan?" Luhan berbisik pada seseorang di seberang telepon dan segera menutupnya sebelum Baekhyun mendengar.

TBC

YUHU..Seperti biasa, selalu TBC dengan tidak elit, wkwkwkwk XD ok, kalian boleh main tebak2an di kotak review deh, ditunggu ya, hehe ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love Confession

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Main casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy (maybe) Romance, fluff

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Gak banyak bacot deh ya, makin ke sini reviewnya makin byk, wkwkwk XD okelah, ini balasannya mulai dari orang pertama sampai terakhir.

chanbaekxoxo : Ngerencanain sesuatu deh wkwkwkwk XD aduh, otaknya langsung ke-nc-an plis deh. #plak

ajib4ff : Mwo? Menikah secara paksa? Seret ke KUA aja klo bgtu, wkwkwkwk XD

Effie0420 : Apa ya? Apa hayooo.. tebak dong, hehehe.. ntar, mereka pada suka klo rencana HunHan berhasil wkwkwkwk XD iya, gapapa tendang aja tanda TBC nya trus nanti abis kmu tendang tanda END yg datang menggantikan, hehehe..

dewilololala : aduh pake acara kepo segala lagi, yaudah deh biar gak kepo lagi monggo dibaca :) lha…lha..jangan panggil Baek eonni dong T.T emangnya Baek itu banci perempatan yang abis transgender apa. Dia kan cwok, hadeh..

HyunRa : Yep, ini rate T bukan M, wkwkwkwk XD jangan bayangin rate M dong, pervert bgt sih wkwkwkwk XD

Kusanagi Hikari : Iya nih, yeol buruan pasang pelet dong, biar Baekhyun bisa cpet2 suka sma lu! #digampar

Unnamed EXOstand : aaaaa….salah paham…salah paham… di balesan review untuk kmu kemaren itu seharusnya ada kata 'kalau' di depannya. Jadi begini balesan review yg bener buat kmu, "Kalau baek emang suka sama sehun, uda pasti dia gak akan bully hun begitu". Mian uda buat kmu slah paham, mian..jeongmal mian…

baekggu : Ya sbenernya dia gak cinta2 bgt kok ama Baekhyun, Cuma ya kyak yg kmu bilang tadi, IQ-nya rendah, mungkin gara2 itu dia rela hujan2an.. #ditebaschanyeol.

Kaisa : Annyeong~~~ wkwkwkwk XD kmu kyaknya yakin bgt klo HunHan punya rencana itu, hihihihi..

Deer Panda : Rencananya apa hayo….apa hayo… hahaha…semoga aja bner ya tebakannya ;)

SHY Fukuru : siapa nih anak dan menantumu? Baekyeol? Wkwkwkkwkwk XD semoga aja ya…

Indah : Yasudahlah, aku skrg juga udah tau kenapa eon gak suka Krisbaek, jadi aku sendiri skrg gak tau mau bles apa lagi, hahahhahaha XD oke, kyaknya motto kita gak beda2 bgt eon, beti klo kta orang, beda tipis #garing. Ehm…kiss ya…oh…tunggu aja, nanti klo ada moment yg tepat, pasti ada kok kisseu nya ;) yaudah eon, kita pasung dia aja yuk, tapi jangan sampe Luhan tau ya eon, ntar malah kita yang dipasung balik XD. Lha..lha..ini kok malah yesung yg ikut2an? Ngerasa kepanggil kali dia ya eon waktu kita ngomong pasung, dia kirain yesung, yaolloh gebleknya si kepala gede ini #plak. Eon uda rekam ucapan di sehun? Biar kita tunjukin ke Baek, biar dia dilindes pake eyeliner wkwkwkwk XD imut sih imut, tapi suruh baeknya preksa mata dulu ya, spa tau masih ada beleknya hahhahahahahahhahahahaha XD eh iya eon, seharusnya chan itu gendong kan? Ih dasar, gak romantis lu yeol! Padahal kan baek uda ngasih sinyal ambigu gtu buat minta digendong, hiih.. hahahhaha siapa juga yg mau buat yadong, ini rate T kali eon. Menurut eon luhannya mikir gmana? Hayoo ngaku! Menurut eon Luhan mikirnya gmana hayo….yah kesian bgt ya baekki klo bgtu, dia suka sama orang idiot kyak chanyeol #digorokchanyeol. Okelah eon, udah terlalu banyak hal yg kita bicarain, gak perlu lagi lah byak2 ngobrol di sini, kita kan skrg bisa ngobrol kapanpun hehehhe…ditungggu the best review nya ya ;)

arvitakim : mwo? Tidur bareng? Kan chanbaek uda pernah tidur bareng waktu di rumah baek. Wkwkwkwkkwk XD emang HunHan gila ya? Haduh…kasian bgt dikatain gila.. tapi bner sih #plak

hunha lovah : lho kok serem? Emang ada hantunya?

izza : ah bukan gtu chingu. Duh…bukan Cuma kmu aja kok yg namnya pake titik, ada beberapa orang kayak arvita sama indah. Aku bukannya gak mau bles review kmu, duh…Wah, aku uda cpek tuh translatenya, kenapa gak direview? Apa karna itu bukan ffku? Tapi kan aku uda cpek mikir utk ubah itu ke indo vers. Tapi terserah kmu sih, toh setiap tindakan itu ada balasannya :) ya gapapa klo pun kamu review dari pertengahan, yg penting di-review pasti authornya seneng kok :) lain kali gak usah ragu ya walaupun ff nya uda ke pertengahan.

ParkOna : kudet..kudet..kudet..kudet…#plak mwo? Siapa yg mau nc-an? Aigo..eotteokhae? kyaknya banyak bgt yg ngirain mereka mau nc-an. Aigo..oke, klo urusan utk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka dih aku mau, hehehe..

haru-chan : waduh, hampir semua nebak mereka bakal dijebak tidur bareng.. pervert bgt sih otak kalian semua, hehehe…oke, kalo itu aku setuju, baekyeol emang pasangan oon wkwkwkwk XD

fujoshi203 : Yep, sehun emang cocok utk jadi pihak paling tersiksa, bukan begitu? #memberexo:betulsekali. Emang sehun kurang gede? Dia uda lebih gede dibanding baek tuh, tapi emang dasar nasib utk tersiksa, ya akan selalu tersiksa wkwkwkwk XD bagi rata? Eumm..mian nih..aku gak bisa janji utk itu, soalnya kan ini sebenernya ff baekyeol, Cuma selingannya hunhan. Maaf nanti klo ternyata aku gak bisa bagi rata, mian ya :(

danactebh : rencana apa ya? Wkwkkwkwk XD klo mau tau bca aja, ini kan uda ada lanjutannya :)

12Wolf : Klo mau tau apa rencananya, baca aja ;)

ma yeol : #bles peluk. Tenang babe, ini uda ada lanjutannya ;)

AnjarW : Mwo? Obat kuat? Yaolloh obat apaan itu *sokpolos* hahahhaha… liat aja apa bner baekyeol yg ternistakan ;)

yeoxogg227 : ini nih yg tebakannya sedikit normal. Semua orang pada nebak mereka bakal nc-an lah, tidur bareng lah, ngasih obat kuat lah, yaolloh…liat aja deh sendiri klo mau tau apa rencananya.

ChanLoveBaek : klo mau tau, baca sendiri aja ;)

ferinarefina : maaf ya chingu, titik di namanya gak bisa diikutsertakan (?) klo penasaran, baca aja, nih udah ada lanjutannya ;)

baekki : jangan dong. Masa raksasa mcem chanyeol jadi uke? Apa kata dunia? #plak. Oke, oke, ntar aku undang kmu, tenang aja ;)

icha : nah..nah..yg tadi obat kuat, yang ini jamu perangsang, yaolloh….astaga wkwkwkwkwkk XD gak ada hamil2an. Enak aja. Baek kan cwok masa hamil. Yaudah gaplok aja sehunnya, gapapa, hihihihi..

inggit : yaudah botakin aja gapapa kok wkwkwkkwkwk XD. Ini udah update chingu :)

Aiiu d'freaky : yah yah yah… yg ini radar yadong nya malah menyala… emang ini berbau yadong gtu ff nya? *sokpolos* iya nebak itu gratis kok, jadi gak masalah mau nebak gmana ja, hehe.. nah, ini uda lanjut babe :) ohya soal yg perfectly imbalanced kmaren, bukan kmu kok :) yg kumaksud itu ada seseorang yg kirim PM tapi dia gak review. Udahlah, lupain aja itu, aku males nginget2 dia, hehe..

wulandarydesy : mwo? Nc-an? Gak ada nc-an, kmu masih di bawah umur wkwkwkwkk XD

BaekToYou : nah, ini ambigu sekali 'anu2'nya. Aku gak tau anu apa yg kmu maksud di sini, biarlah kita mnjawabnya masing2 dlm hati wkwkwkwkkwk XD

kiela yue : ne, bukan Cuma kmu aja sih, kyaknya hampir semua reader di sini pada yadong semua, wkwkwkkwk XD sebenernya aku juga sih, tapi kalo di ff ini no yadong deh sepertinya. Rate nya aja T. Oke, klo yg little bit nya kyaknya di chap ini ada deh,, baca aja ;)

Jung Eunhee : Yah, yg ini juga sama aja, otak pervert, wkwkkwkwk XD kesian sih kesian tapi dia bego bgt, masa gak nyari tempat neduh gtu? Oiya Chan kan idiot wkwkwkkwk XD

FakeJeonJi97 : Tepatnya bukan rencana sehun, tapi rencana hunhan, hahahaha XD kalo penasaran baca aja ;)

rachel suliss : em, aku agak gak ngerti maksud kalimat kmu nih, bisa diperjelas gak? Maklum, sebenernya aku sama chanyeol idiotnya gak beda2 jauh wkwkwkwk XD

Kim Kumiko : Ini beneran unyu moment nya? Jeongmal? Wah, syukur deh…pengalaman temen apa pengalaman temen*toel2kumiko-ssi. Iya, setauku sekolah di korsel emang begtu chingu, murid2nya pada belajar di sekolah sampe malam. Emang sih baekhyun gak rugi, tapi kan nyawa sehun terancam. Baek kan galaknya gak ketulungan, hihihi..bisalah chingu, chanyeol gak modal jadi terpaksa ngutip drama, mana kutipannya gak banget lagi. Ckckckck IQ ni anak emang bner2 diragukan, hahahahha XD kan dari awal chan itu udah idiot, IQ nya yg gak seberapa itu gak bisa buat dia mikir caranya buat neduh #dibantingyeol. Oke jangan penasaran lagi, ini uda ada lanjutannya, selamat menikmati ya ;)

shinelightseeker : Annyeong juga… telat juga gapapa kok, yg penting review :) saranku nih chingu, gak usah bayangin gmana muka angelic luhan yg kmu maksud, karna karakter dia di sini itu aneh, jauh dari kata angel, hehehe…

asroyasri : klo gak tbc, end dong? Yakin bgt sih klo tebakannya bener…suka2 dong weeek :p becanda ding, hehehe…luhan bukan twoface kok…

Ayyes : Wkwkwkwkwkwk XD dimana2 pasti sehun yg disalahin, maknae malang nih si sehun,. Liat nanti aja ya, mungkin klo otak sehun uda agak pinter dikit baru mereka bisa berlovey dovey tanpa rasa sebel, wkwkwkwk XD *sehunlagisehunlagi. Iya, bukan Cuma kmu tuh, smua pada penasaran, dan pada nebak yg aneh2 wkwkwkwk XD

Oke, tangan uda pegel bales review, sekarang kita masuk ke cerita, hehehe…

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ANY COMMENT**

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun cepat datang ke apartemen Chanyeol sekarang, aku akan kirim alamatnya. Masih ingat rencana kita kan?" Luhan berbisik pada seseorang di seberang telepon dan segera menutupnya sebelum Baekhyun mendengar.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memapah Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menghela nafas melihat semua pakaian namja itu basah total. "Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaian dulu." Katanya sambil bergerak ke depan sebuah lemari besar.

"Hatcuuuu…" Chanyeol bersin entah untuk kali keberapa lalu berdiri. Ia membuka mantel kemudian kaosnya hingga sekarang dia topless. "Hatcuuu…" ia bersin lagi lalu membuang pakaian basahnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan.

Di saat yang bersamaan Baekhyun berbalik, "Ini pakaian..astaga CHANYEOL!" perkataannya terganti dengan teriakan saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang ehm sexy ehm di depannya.

Tunggu..

Sexy?

Kau gila Byun Baekhyun!

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah melempar satu set pakaian yang barusan ia ambil dari lemari hingga mendarat tepat di muka Chanyeol. "Kau ganti pakaian dulu, aku akan keluar." Baekhyun tak memandang Chanyeol saat berbicara karena, oh ayolah, mana bisa dia menatap perut yang agak berkotak-kotak itu. Pipinya memanas sekarang. Jadi sebelum Chanyeol melihatnya, dia harus pergi secepat mungkin.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan wajah masih menunduk. Ia mengusap permukaan wajahnya lalu menghela nafas. Mungkin karena efek hujan makanya dia merasa perasaannya agak aneh. Ya, pasti efek hujan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Luhan berdiri di depannya. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi mukamu memerah."

"Oh, aniya. Mukaku tidak memerah kok, hahahaha.." Kalian harus yakin kalau Baekhyun sedang bertingkah aneh sekarang. Seperti orang gila, gugup di awal kalimatnya kemudian tertawa canggung—tanpa sebab—di akhir.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Dalam hati dia mulai mempertanyakan status kewarasan Baekhyun. Mungkin saja kan laki-laki ini hanyalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri dan secara beruntung kebetulan bertetangga dengan Sehun.

"Chanyeol ada di dalam?"

"Ya, dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya."

Apa?

Mengganti pakaian?

Ow ow ow, sepertinya Luhan tau sesuatu.

"Oh jadi pipimu memerah begitu karena kau melihat Chanyeol berganti pakaian ya. Aigo…hahhahahaha…"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak, aku tidak melihat apa pun." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya karena, oh lihatlah ekspresi Luhan yang menggodanya barusan. Dan sialnya, ucapan Luhan membuat pipinya makin menghangat.

"Oh, kau yakin? Apa kau tidak lihat perutnya yang putih dengan sedikit bentuk kotak-kotak itu? Dadanya? Lengannya? Ayolah, kau sudah lihat kan, mengaku saja." Luhan semakin menggoda Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sendiri mulai berdebar-debar tidak jelas. Entahlah, dia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Hyung, berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun-ku." Mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara dimana Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kering. Ia menarik Baekhyun masuk kembali ke kamarnya sementara Luhan hanya tertawa di luar.

"Kenapa tidak kau iyakan saja? Kau kan memang sudah melihat semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah lemari. Suaranya sedikit berubah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terkena flu karena kehujanan tadi.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak melihat apa pun. Jangan sembarangan ya!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Yah, pokoknya kemana saja asal jangan ke arah Chanyeol. Melihat namja itu hanya akan membuat pipinya kian memerah, memerah, dan memerah.

"Kau bohong. Jelas-jelas tadi aku membuka pakaian di depanmu, mana mungkin kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Iya, tapi itu kan tidak semuanya Chanyeol! Hanya tubuh bagian atasmu saja!"

"Oh, jadi kau mau lihat yang bagian bawah juga Baek?"

"Apa? Ish…dasar mesum. Siapa yang sudi melihatnya? Aku juga punya semua yang kau punya di bagian bawahmu. Lebih baik aku melihat punyaku sendiri."

Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ucapanmu justru yang seperti orang mesum Baek, hatcuuuu…" akhir kalimatnya menyuarakan bersin kuat lalu setelahnya dia tertawa lagi sementara Baekhyun sendiri sudah merasa seperti sangat ingin mati sekarang. Mungkin kalau bukan karena rasa bersalahnya karena membiarkan Chanyeol hujan-hujanan dia mungkin akan menghabisi namja ini dan pergi saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah. Ini pakaian kering, kau gantilah dulu pakaianmu. Pasti tidak nyaman kan memakai pakaian basah begitu?"

Baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa selain menerima pakaian yang disodorkan Chanyeol. Ya, pakaiannya memang sedikit basah di bagian lengan. Itu karena dia harus berbagi payung kecil dengan raksasa, jelas saja dia basah.

"Selamat melihat-lihat bagian bawahmu di kamar mandi Baek." Bisik Chanyeol di telinganya saat Baekhyun melintas hendak masuk ke kamar mandi. "Hatcuuuu…" namun ia kembali bersin di depan telinga Baekhyun membuat sebagian percikan salivanya mengenai wajah samping Baekhyun.

"ISH…PARK CHANYEOL!" Ia berteriak sambil mengusap bagian wajahnya yang sedikit basah sekaligus mengusap telinganya yang berdengung.

Telinga siapa yang tidak akan berdengung kalau ada seorang raksasa yang bersin tepat di depannya?

"Lagian aku tidak akan ke kamar mandi. Toh hanya mengganti pakaian. Kau dan aku sama-sama namja, jadi untuk apa ke kamar mandi segala. Di sini juga bisa." Baekhyun menyeringai aneh dimana hal itu agak tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang seperti anak SD yang masih mengeluarkan cairan hijau dari hidungnya.

Oh, ternyata dia mau balas dendam.

Di depannya Chanyeol berdiri, Baekhyun menarik kaosnya ke atas. Ia memandang Chanyeol masih dengan seringaian lalu semakin menarik kaosnya lebih ke atas lagi. Ia melihat Chanyeol melotot, tapi seolah tak peduli, ia menaikkan lagi kaosnya semakin ke atas. Semakin ke atas hingga melewati kepalanya, ia mendengar tegukan ludah yang begitu jelas.

Ok, sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang topless.

Bedanya, tubuh Baekhyun putih mulus tak seperti tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit berbentuk.

Bedanya yang kedua, jika tadi Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan muka memerah, maka sekarang Chanyeol malah memandang Baekhyun tak berkedip dengan mata melebar.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?"

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke alam sadar. "Oh? Itu…tubuhmu mulus sekali."

Baekhyun mendengus dengan senyum kemenangan lalu memakai kaos yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi. "Perhatikan tingkahmu bodoh! Kau terlihat seperti seorang maniak."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Mau disebut maniak pun mungkin dia tidak akan marah. Karena mungkin ia merasa panggilan itu cocok untuknya.

Oh tidak tidak. Itu hanya karena Baekhyun yang mengatakan. Kalau orang lain mungkin Chanyeol akan marah.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf hyung, tadi tidak ada taksi yang lewat."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas lalu menarik Sehun masuk.

Mereka pergi ke dapur dimana Luhan sedang memasak bubur.

"Cepat kau buat susunya." Perintah Luhan sementara Sehun hanya menurut. Ia mengambil susu bubuk strawberry dari dalam lemari gantung lalu menaruh masing-masing dua setengah sendok di dalam dua gelas. Ya, jadilah mereka dengan Luhan yang menyiapkan bubur dan Sehun yang membuat susu.

"Kenapa ada dua gelas Hun?"

"Aku juga mau hyung, hehe."

Luhan memutar bola mata. Ya, Sehun itu kan masih anak-anak, jadi wajar dia masih menyukai susu, yasudahlah.

"Hyung, susunya sudah siap."

Luhan mendekat lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Entah apa itu yang ia masukkan ke dalam gelas susu yang jelas, ia menyeringai setan saat memasukkannya. Obat pencuci perut mungkin? Entahlah, hanya mereka berdualah yang tau apa sebenarnya yang dimasukkan Luhan itu.

Luhan mengaduk lagi susunya untuk meratakan susu dengan benda yang baru dimasukkannya. Ia tertawa seperti seorang psikopat lalu mengarahkan Sehun untuk membawa susunya sementara ia membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol, mengetuknya sebelum masuk. "Baek, kami membuatkan bubur dan susu untuk kalian." Luhan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di nakas, diikuti oleh Sehun yang meletakkan segelas susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya datang." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Hampir."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Hampir?"

"Sudahlah. Baek, aku minta tolong kau yang mengurus Chanyeol ya. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan anak kecil ini." Luhan menginterupsi.

"Hyung, apa Chanyeol tidak perlu dikompres? Suhu tubuhnya panas."

"Gurae? Oh….tunggu sebentar kalau begitu, Sehun akan mengambilkannya." Jawab Luhan lalu mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk bergegas dan untungnya otak Sehun sedang berfungsi dengan baik sehingga belum sampai lima menit ia sudah kembali dengan apa yang diminta Baekhyun tadi.

"Baiklah, pastikan kalian menghabiskannya ya."

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu mengambil langkah mundur. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak ada yang tau bahwa Luhan menarik kunci dari lubang kunci bagian dalam lalu mengunci pintu dari luar. Tentu tak ada yang tau karena Luhan melakukannya tanpa menimbulkan suara seperti seorang profesional.

Mungkin dulunya Luhan berprofesi sebagai seorang perampok.

Oh baiklah, siapa pun yang berpikir begitu pasti orangnya ber-IQ rendah.

Apa hubungannya?

Tidak ada hubungannya.

Sehun berjalan ke sofa di ruang tengah dimana dia sudah meletakkan susunya di atas meja yang ada di sana.

Yuhuu…

Ia menggenggam gelas panjang itu di tangannya lalu menyesap cairan merah muda hangat di dalamnya. Ia mendesah lega saat rasa manis menyapa lidahnya.

"Kau suka susunya hun?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum lebar lalu menyesap susunya lagi hingga tersisa hanya setengahnya saja.

Luhan duduk di sofa di depan Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya, membiarkan Sehun tenggelam bersama dunia barunya dengan sang susu.

Saat tinggal seperempat gelas yang tersisa, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

Apa di ruangan ini dipasang alat pemanas dengan suhu tinggi?

Sehun merasakan gerah yang agak berlebihan saat itu, ia juga mulai gerah di tempat duduknya, dan jangan lupakan butir-butir sebesar biji jagung yang menetes melewati pelipisnya.

Panas sekali.

Ia menggeliat di tempat duduknya.

"Pasti obatnya sudah bereaksi sekarang, hahahha.." Luhan tertawa penuh kemenangan di tempatnya.

"Obat apa hyung?"

"Obat perangsang yang hyung masukkan ke susu Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan tanpa dosa seolah yang dimasukkannya ke minuman Baekhyun itu hanyalah obat untuk menjadikan rasa susunya lebih nikmat.

OH SHITTTTTTTT…

Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba sesuatu diantara kakinya terbangun tiba-tiba. Bagaimana mungkin jadi Sehun yang meminum obat perangsang itu?

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet hyung."

Sehun berjalan cepat ke toilet, membanting pintunya kuat dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin aneh, aneh sekali sampai-sampai ia merosot di lantai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu.

Nafasnya memburu dan sesuatu di antara kakinya semakin membesar. Ia mengutuk berkali-kali. Kenapa bisa minumannya tertukar? Atau jangan-jangan Luhan memang memasukkan obatnya pada kedua gelas tadi?

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bisa mendengar pintu toilet diketuk dari luar.

"Tidak…ahhh…apahh-apahhh..h..hyunghhhh..ahhhhh…" nafas Sehun makin memburu, ia menggenggam engsel pintu kuat berusaha menahan semuanya.

"Kau sedang apa di dalam?" terdengar lagi suara Luhan.

"Pe..Pehhrutthhkuhh mulas..hyungghh.."

"Ck, siapa suruh kau minum susu begitu. Yasudah, selesaikan urusanmu lalu cepat keluar."

"N..Neehhh…"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang menyuapi Chanyeol dengan bubur yang baru dibuatkan Luhan tadi sedangkan ia sesekali menyesap susu strawberrynya. "Kenapa kau tetap datang? Padahal kan sebelum jam tujuh hujan sudah sangat deras." Buka Baekhyun.

"Aku kan datang setengah jam sebelum jam tujuh."

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku hanya tidak sabar saja." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak cari tempat untuk berteduh? Kenapa malah seperti orang bodoh berdiri di tengah taman begitu?"

"Nanti kalau kau tiba-tiba datang dan tidak menemukanku di taman bagaimana? Kalau kau malah menganggapku ingkar janji bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam. "Sudahlah, makan saja buburmu lagi dan…maaf…karena aku kau jadi begini." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Di saat seperti ini, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Tak apa. Aku senang melakukannya."

Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Perasaan dimana jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat. Suara-suara aneh yang terasa bergemuruh di dadanya terdengar lagi. "A..aku keluar sebentar." Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk buburnya di nakas lalu bergegas berjalan menuju pintu.

Ia menarik engsel, namun pintu tak terbuka. Ia menarik lagi, hasilnya tetap sama. Dengan perasaan panik, ia menaikturunkan engsel pintunya dan tetap saja pintu itu kukuh tertutup. Ia berbalik pada Chanyeol, "Kau mengunci pintunya?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka?"

"Hah? Tidak bisa dibuka bagaimana?" Chanyeol mendapati bahwa kunci yang seharusnya ada di lubang engsel, sudah raib. "Astaga, seharusnya kuncinya ada di situ!" pekik Chanyeol sambil menunjuk engsel pintu.

Kaki Baekhyun lemas seketika saat tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut kunci ada di sana. Apa mungkin ini kelakukan Sehun? Atau Luhan? Atau keduanya?

Shit.

Baekhyun menggedor pintu kuat, "YA! Oh Sehun, Luhan-ssi, buka pintunya!Ini tidak lucu sama sekali kalian tau! OH SEHUN! KALAU KAU MASIH SAYANG DENGAN NYAWAMU, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!YA!" Saat tak ada yang menjawab teriakan Baekhyun sekalipun ia sudah menggedor pintunya dengan kekuatan penuh dan nada suaranya yang kian meninggi, akhirnya ia menendang pintu tak bersalah itu hingga menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Apa pintunya benar-benar terkunci?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Bukan ragu karena apa, ia hanya tidak ingin kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol, makanya ia bertanya dengan amat sangat hati-hati.

"KAU MASIH TANYA HAH?"

Sudah Chanyeol bilang kan. Bahkan saat dia sudah berhati-hati memilih kata-kata, Baekhyun tetap saja meledak. Yah, mungkin menjerit-jerit begitu adalah tabiat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ekspresi yan berubah-ubah dan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia akhirnya buka suara. "Baek, tenanglah. Kau bukannya akan mati kalau terjebak di sini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Ucapnya dengan suara beratnya yang aga sengau.

Baekhyun mendesah. Benar juga. Biarlah sekarang dia terjebak di sini dan besok, baru dia mengambil tindakan untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang terlibat di sini. YA. S-I-A-P-A S-A-J-A.

Ia berdiri dengan canggung di tepi ranjang, ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk mengatakan…"Tidurlah di sini Baek."

Untung saja dia tidak perlu menyuruhnya karena ternyata Chanyeol cukup mengerti untuk bergeser ke sisi yang lain, memberikan Baekhyun satu ruang kosong di sampingnya. Kali ini ia agak ragu, namun ia tetap beranjak masuk ke dalam selimut yang dipakai Chanyeol dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Ada di bawah atap yang sama, di atas kasur yang sama, di dalam selimut yang sama, saling berbagi oksigen, dan saling mendengarkan detak jantung masing-masing.

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya di balik selimut saat ia merasa aneh dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Otaknya yang sering ia gunakan untuk memproses kata-kata berupa teriakan itu kini ia gunakan untuk mencari beberapa kata yang kira-kira mampu memecah sunyi senyap yang merambat. Ya, ini adalah keheningan yang paling canggung yang pernah Baekhyun ingat semur hidupnya.

"Baek, apa dari awal kau memang tidak berniat datang di kencan pertama kita?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, mendapati Chanyeol sedang fokus menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lalu ikut menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol yang berwarna putih. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya mengira kau tidak mungkin datang. Janji kita jam tujuh sedangkan hujan sudah sangat derasa bahkan lima belas menit sebelum jam tujuh." Ucapnya pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa damai saat digunakan untuk menyuarakan suara lembut, bukan teriakan-teriakan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat satu sudut bibir Chanyeol yang terangkat karena ia sibuk menatapi apa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ia baru bereaksi saat merasakan Chanyeol bergerak di sebelahnya.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol sudah ada dalam posisi menyamping, tersenyum padanya. Dan saat ia menatap senyuman Chanyeol, tak ada yang terjadi pada Baekhyun selain dadanya yang kembali bergemuruh. Rasanya aneh, tapi Baekhyun suka. Entah karena apa, ia nyaman dengan detakan jantungnya yang berkali lipat lebih cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau kan mengatur ulang untuk kencan pertama kita?"

Wajah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat menahan Baekhyun untuk mengatakan iya. Ia berkahir dengan hanya diam di tempatnya, membiarkan Chanyeol makin mendekat. Entah berapa detik terlewat, kini Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sedang menutup kelopak matanya, bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut yang membuat darah di seluruh tubuhnya berdesir hebat.

Perasaan ini adalah yang pertama untuk Baekhyun. Ia diam-diam sangat menyukai bagaimana jantungnya serasa hampir meledak dan beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Tangannya meremas lengan baju Chanyeol saat namja itu bergerak di atas bibirnya. Saat sesuatu yang tak kalah lembut membelai bibirnya, Baekhyun menuruti insting untuk membuka sedikit bibirnya, hingga sekarang ia merasakan sesuatu masuk melesak ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau tau apa itu yang ada di dalam mulutnya, yang ia tau, ia menikmatinya, dan itu saja sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk balas bergerak, menantang bibir yang menyerangnya.

Baekhyun tak menghitung berapa waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan saling bertautan, namun sekarang kebutuhan oksigen memaksanya melepas tautan manis itu. Kepalanya seketika menunduk saat Chanyeol menarik bibirnya menjauh. Perasaan itu semakin menggebu-gebu, sangat ia dambakan. Baekhyun bohong kalau dia bilang ia tidak merasakan basah di sekitar bibirnya. Ya, yang tadi itu bukan Cuma sekedar ciuman biasa.

Kalian pasti tau ciuman seperti apa itu sebenarnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat wajah Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba saja namja itu menerjangnya. Kepalanya ia lesakkan ke leher Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sendiri bingung, namun beberapa detik sesudahnya sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

Baekhyun malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa ciuman pertamanya menjadi seperti itu? Bahkan ia melakukannya dengan seseorang yang selalu ia panggil idiot. Tentu sekarang Baekhyun tidak akan menyalahkan siapa pun yang menyebutnya lebih idiot dari Chanyeol. Bukankah memang begitu? Bukankah orang yang mau berciuman dengan orang idiot itu jauh lebih idiot?

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. Ia tidak berani lagi menatap laki-laki itu setelah apa yang barusan terjadi.

TBC

u,u Eottae? Ini uda sweet belum? Pasti aneh ya? Mau tau nasib sehun di kamar mandi? Tunggu nex chap wkwkwkwk XD yasudahlah, ditunggu reviewnya ya chingudeul^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Love Confession

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Main casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy (maybe) Romance, fluff

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Sebelum bales review seperti biasa, aku pengen kalian tau satu hal dulu. Kemaren itu ada yang katanya review dia pengen dibales. Aku jadi bingung sendiri deh, kan semua review emang dibales. Siapa pun kalian pasti dibales kok, aku gak pernah pilih2 review, semua dibales. Jadi supaya gak salah paham, kalian cek bener2 di bawah ini, pasti nama kalian ada deh, beneran. Oke, capcus bales reviewnya….

Jung Eunhee : Hahahahahaha XD ada yang pengen cium Baekhyun yeol, tendang yuks #plak. Kalo dikasih gimana hayooo….. mikirnya apa hayo…. Wkwkwkkwk XD ya gapapa lah, pervert itu manusiawi kok, hahahahaha…soal hunhan nc-an, mau sih, tapi terhalang dengan status rate T, wkwkwkwkwk XD

arvitakim : Jangan Luhan deh, beneran jangan luhan, aku gak kebayang kalo luhan yg minum XD Gak kok, Sehun gak akan lepas kendali wkwkwkwk XD yep, mereka tidur bareng, kisseu2an lagi, dasar chanbaek mesum…

SHY Fukuru : Iya, kenapa yg terakhir? Ada apa sama author's note yg bagian akhir itu? Keren ya? *woy bukan author's note ya woy, yaelah pede bgt* Hahahaha, tenang aja sehun gak akan ngapa2in kok, dia kan masih anak2 jadi gak ngerti harus ngapain *bohong* oke, mari kita dukung luhan dgn segala perbuatannya, huahahahaha…

RirinSekarini : Yeah…akhirnya….*sokexcited

ajib4ff : Kasih selamet dong buat mereka…waduh, sehun lu dikatain idiot nak, malang bgt lu. Udah sono, serang aja luhan yangkata ajib-ssi menggoda itu biar kmu gak dikatain idiot lagi. *Chanyeol :Jangan hun. Jangan dengerin si author sama ajib4ff, ajaran mereka itu sesat.* wkwkwkwkwk XD

Regina Moccha Leonarista : Yah, kan si Baekhyun masih labil, jadi pikirannya juga ribet *apahubungannya* mwo? Gak ada hamil2an di sini, yaampun… mana bisa anak kecil mcem sehun ngehamilin anak orang? -_- kalo soal perasaan Baek, uda jatuh cintrong apa belum, liat aja nanti. Pikiran dia kan ribet, jadi kita gak tau apa isinya, hihihihi…

Dugundugun : Siapa bilang Baekhyun uda ngakuin Chanyeol? Belum tentu juga deh :p hahahahaha XD

Fujoshi203 : Ya begitulah, orang idiot kan biasanya romantis #plak. Iya nih si baekhyun, seharusnya lu itu kudu buat syukuran karna uda bisa jadian sama makhluk kyak Chanyeol. Kalo soal ketukernya susu itu, murni karna kebaboan si sehun, si luhan gak tau apa2 kok. Dia kan masukin obatnya ke satu gelas aja, si sehun tuh yg bego. Err, kalo soal dipanjangin, aku gak janji, hehehe ._.v

Indah : Ah oke deh, di sini jadi indah, oke oke. Silakan menggila, bebas kok, asal jgn ngajak2 wkwkwkwkwkwk XD *becanda bro* Baekhyun kan Cuma bisa ngomong orang lain idiot, padahal diri sendiri gak beda jauh *lirikbaek*Tauk nih si sehun, bukannya buatin utk luhan malah buatin utk diri sendiri. Tapi kalo seandainya susu itu dikasih ke Luhan, aku gak bisa bayangin bener, rate ff ini pasti naik, dan aku gak mau wkwkwkwkkwk XD Yah, apaan tuh? Disuruh dio nyuci baju? Malang bgt, dibayar brp lu hun buat jadi babunya dio? Aduh, kenapa lagi celananya kekecilan? Hummm…tadi kan celananya baik2 aja…*mikirduajam*suami yg mana nih? Emang si lahiran 93 uda jadi suami? *kabursebelumditendang* wkwkwkkwkwk XD. Ya, Chanyeol udah dikasih warning, utk selalu inget rate ff ini. Ntar kalo dia kelepasan, aku ganti main castnya hahahhahahaha XD. Sweet sih sweet, tapi kesian si sehun mendekam di kamar mandi, eh si baekyeol enak2an (?) Yakin nih lebih sweet? Gak janji ya :p

ma yeol : Yep, mereka tidur bareng, satu tempat tidur lho #plak. Tenang aja deh babe, semua review dibales kok :) tapi aku ngakak masa…..kamu nulis, 'meluktenagakingkong' remuk dong aku yang imut *fitnah* ini kalo dipeluk pake tenaga kingkong? Wkwkkwkwkwk XD

oranyeol : mau tau apa yg terjadi ama sehun? Nantikan sesaat lagi #duar

AnjarW : Wkwkwkkwkwkwk XD ingus si baek pengen dijadiin cameo, sama kyak upilnya si sehun, makanya nyempil dikit…jeongmal? Ini beneran natural keliatannya? Syukurlah, alhamdulillah ya allah, akhirnya yuhuuuu *hebohsendiri* klo sehun mah gak usah ditolong, biar aja dia mampus mendekam di kamar mandi #plak

Hwang Yumi : Maaf nih, klo soal panjang atau pendek, aku gak bisa janjiin apa2 sama kalian :( ngetik review aja uda panjang bgt, mikirin lanjutannya juga udah capek, jadi kalo soal panjang atau pendek trima aja ne? :)

yeoxogg227 : Yah, nama si sehun kok jadi bihun? Nista bgt XD. Chanbaek emang so sweet. Ini dah ada lanjutannya. Monggo dibaca :)

dewilololala : Wkwkwkwkkwkwkwk XD masa Sehun dikatain anak kecil sih? Badannya gede gtu, hihihi.. Iri sama chanbaek kan? Gak bisa se-sweet mereka kan? #plak

baekki : Lha kok ketawa gra2 perut chanyeol agak kotak2? Kamu gak percaya ya? Mau liat? #plak. Yaampun malang bgt ya si sehun, uda kena musibah, malah diketawain hihihihi… ini beneran natural? Beneran? Wah…alhamdulillah deh, kirain rada2 lebay gmana gtu tadi momen chanbaeknya. Diusahain ya ;)

baekyeollie : yg begimana hayooooo….#plak kyaknya bukan luhan yang salah deh, emang si sehun aja yg bego wkwkwkwk XD *dirajamsehun. Yaampun setelah kemaren ada yg pake bekicot eyes, kmu muncul dengan inovasi baru (re : kebo eyes) wkwkwkwkwk XD

wulandarydesy : wkwkwkwkwk XD mian nih, mimpi kmu ditunda aja ya. Ini kan rate nya T darling. Kalo mau, bca aja ff ku yg judulnya strange fantasy, itu baekyeol rate m lho.. awww…jgn tendang bokongku dong, masih virgin nih #plak oke yang uda tujuh belas tahun main dong ke strange fantasy *kedipkedip

Kaisa : Tenang aja, Lulu pasti bernasib baik kok ;) *gakyakin* jiaaaahh… sape bilang baek udah mulai jatuh cinta ama si yeol? Dia kan gak ngomong apa2 neng *duar* iya iya, tutup aja telinganya. Ntar budeg kalo dibiarin kemasukan (?) suara Baekhyun. Emang dasar, semua pada minta lebih sweet, mau se-sweet apa lagi coba? T.T oke deh, diusahain ya ^^

Deer Panda : Hahahahahaha si Sehun dikatain baka, omigod, malang bgt nasib lu ya Hun, setelah istilah babo gak nge-tren lagi, skrg lu dpet gelar baka, yang sabar eaaa.. hihihi.. Lho.. berharap apa nih? Ayo… berharap apa hayoooo #plak

Ayyes : Yg barusan yg mana? Yang kisseu apa yang salah minum susu? #plak yep, bener, tidak diragukan lagi, Baekhyun memang menggemaskan hihihihi…

shinelightseeker : perasaan semua org kok pada happy bgt ya di sehun menderita? Termasuk ane juga sih #plak. Mwo? Mau yg lbih manis lagi? Yaudah, jeburin aja ke kolam air tebu #plak. Oke, klo soal penyiksaan sehun gak usah kuatir, ntar kite buat dia semenderita mungkin hahhahaha XD. Siapa yg pasangan pervert? HunHan? Ya sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, mereka juga lah yang membawa dampak positif bagi BaekYeol. *mendadakbahasaformal* wkwkwkkwwk XD

danactebh : iya beb, ini dah ada :)

haru-chan : Punya dong, buat otak makin encer kyak Baekhyun, otaknya encer bgt makanya mau dicium ama Channie #plak. Jiaaaahhh BaekYeol dikatain dua idiot, kejam amat mbak… hahahhaha… bener sih #plak. Aaa… Luhan gak boleh nolongin, nanti rate nya naik, gak mau :p

12Wolf : Suka apa? Hayooo suka apa? Wkwkwkwkk XD

MeiyaNers92 : ihh si bebeb ngancem, nih beb, uda lanjut kok :)

Aiiu d'freaky : Hahahaha, awalnya pasti kmu uda seneng bgt tuh kan gegara ada yg namanya obat perangsang, eh gak taunya rencana gagal wkwkwkwkwk XD beneran ini sweet? Udah ke dokter blum abis baca ini? udah minum obat diabetesnya? #plak. Aduh, klo masalah panjang pendek, aku gak bisa janjiin apa-apa, mianhae ._.v ne? kmu gak suka HunBaek? Ani, waeyo? Waeyo? Waeyo? *gakterima* wkwkwkwkwk XD

ParkOna : Jangan ada yg bantuin deh, ntar rate ff ini naik wkwkwkwkwk XD iya, sebenernya itu, Baekhyun gak jauh beda idiotnya sama chanyeol. Dia lebih idiot dong ya, mau-maunya dicium sma orang idiot ckckckck.. tapi aku juga mau sih.. #plak. Waduh…siapa nih yg dikatain pendek? Si baekhyun? Hahahahaha kesian bgt ya, padahal dia kan gak pendek2 bgt, itu gegara tinggi yeol aja tuh yg kelewatan (?)

Effie0420 : mana mungkin raksasa minum susu? Mau taro di mana derajatnya sebagai raksasa sejati (?) wkwkkwkwkwk XD Jangan! Luhan gak boleh bantuin, ntar rate ff ini naik, shireo huwaaaa T.T #plak aduh, baru bangun tidur bantuin eomma dulu kali chingu, masa langsung baca gapapa sih klo yg kmu bca ff ku #plak huahahahhahaha XD

shanty941 : Yep, klo tanpa obat mereka bisa kisseu, klo pake obat, mereka langsung …. (isi sendiri) wkwkwkwkwk XD sebenernya yg usil itu bukan sehun, tapi Luhan, kan yg ngerencanain semuanya itu Luhan, yg nuangin obatnya juga luhan, sehun mah pembokatnya doang #plak

izzahusnasweet : Iya say, krna kmu udah tepatin janji thanks ya ^^ tunggu aja, ntar HunHan juga kebaikan kiss-scene kok ^^ klo masalah melumat, melumat lho chingu. Itu kan french kiss. Baca aja baik2, hehehe… tapi emang gak dijelasin eksplisit sih, soalnya kan ini fluff, biar pada blushing gtu klo bahasanya gak terlalu eksplisit, klo eksplisit, semua pada kepikiran yadong kan tuh #plak

HyunRa : Rencana Luhan memang mau rate M, tapi rencana author berkata lain wkwkwkkwk XD. Rate akan selamanya T, gak akan berubah :p makanya rencana mereka harus digagalkan… jeongmal uda bagus momen BaekYeolnya? Waduh, alhamdulillah aja dah klo bgtu hihihihi…

ByunChannie : Iya, gapapa darling, next chap dikomen terus ya 0_0 yah, bhs kampung ane dienglish-in. shy shy cat… apa-apaan tuh wkwkwkkwkwk XD yah, si chingu udah keburu terkapar, gmana mau bca chap 6 nya chingu? Oke, sehun selesein masalahnya dulu ya, hihihihi…

enchris727 : emang si Baek jatuh cinta? Sape ngomong? #plak ne? jangan suruh Luhan bantuin dia dong chingu, nanti rate ff nya naik T.T neh? Emang si chanyeol keliatan idiot bgt ya di sini? Perasaan gak deh, dia kan cool idiot *istilahapaini* klo illfeel kan tinggal leave aja, gampang kan? Hehehe…

baekggu : cie, diam2 baek punya rasa ke yeol, moga aja beneran dah tuh hiihihi… wkwkwkwk XD untung chingu kmu bilangnya, 'makan tuh obat perangsang' gmna klo kmu ngomong, 'makan tuh obat nyamuk.' Kan kasian uri channie klo sampe dia menggelepar gara2 nelen obat nyamuk *garing*

CussonsBaekBy : Hy juga CussonsBaekBy. Kirain namanya Cussonsbaby, itu lho yg merek sabun colek #plak *merek bedak woy, bedak* wah, ini dia yg lagi diteliti di labolatorium per-Baekyeol-an. Kok Baek mau gtu ya dicium chanyeol? Hum.. dia idiot apa lagi mabuk tuh ya #plak

sweetyYeollie : Annyeong sweetyYeollie ^^ aduh ngakak terus ya, eum… yaudah sini tak temenin ngikik bareng muahahahahahhaha XD Iya, gwaencahan darling, tapi mulai chap depan diripiu terus ya ._. iya, nih kan dah dibales, kmu rajin2 aja ripiu pasti dibales selalu kok, hehe :)

emak lay : astaga, bentar ya, ngakak dulu, ini ngape emak nya lay baca fanfic BaekYeol? Salah minum obat mak? #plak yaudah deh mak, ini dah dilanjut :) selamat membaca ya mak ya..

sunachann : Yah, si Baekhyun dipanggil chagi…. Saranku nih chingu, liat kiri-kanan deh, pasti dah ada Yeol yg stand by pake golok di tangannya wkwkwkkwkwk XD

fairuzhasmi : Iya, gapapa kok Cho KhunRy :)aduh kmu pake ikut deg2an segala… hihihihi… jgn gila dulu dong, RS masih full, n kedatanganmu masih diharapkan di sini, kajimaaa *dramatis* yaiyalah gapernah, sehun kan anak baik2 (di ff ini aja) iya, Luhan itu emang sukanya ngatur, tapi bukan berarti dia seme lho, dia kan uke sejati klo disandingin sma sehun ^^

baektoyou : Yah, lupa jongin ckckckkckck *login woy login*sweet kah? Kambuh dong diabetesnya klo ini emang sweet… udah deh minum obat diabetes aja dulu sono #plak mwo? Kmu mau cium chanyeol juga? Mau masuk ke leher chanyeol juga? Andwae…. Uri Baek ngamuk2 ntar, aku masih sayang sama telingaku chingu, sory2 aja ya wkwkwkwkwk XD

shinlophloph : eh sayang, ini masih part 6 lho masa kmu udah ke part 7 dluan, gmana certanya tuh wkwkwkwk XD Kurang? Yaudah, ntar aku jeburin aja baekyeol ke kolam gula aren biar manis….. eoh jeongmal? ._. gatau soalnya hehe.. tangan nulis itu gtu aja tuh, yaudah deh lain kali diperbaiki, thanks koreksinya ^^

cheinnfairy : wkwkwkwkwk XD emang sape yg bakal berhutang budi ke cecunguk macem Sehun? #plak

Yeolsi : Ini uda ada sambungannya darling :)

byunpopof : annyeong ^^ yah, ini lain daripada yg lain bgt, Cuma kmu tuh yg kasian sama baekhyun wkwkwkwkkwwk XD. Kmu tenang aja deh, HunHan itu gak jahat kok. Mereka ngelakuin itu juga nanti manfaatnya sama BaekYeol juga ._.

xldeer : sape bilang baek suka sama yeol? Mwo? Nc? Andwaeeee… shireo…. Wkwkwkkwkwk XD

byunchan : Iya sayang, ini uda update…

Sekian balesan review^^

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ANY COMMENT**

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Efek obat itu belum hilang membuat Sehun frustasi setengah mati dibuatnya.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

Keluar dari sini dan menyerang Luhan?

Tidak.

Bermain solo?

Tidaaaaakkk.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti. Di kepalanya muncul sebuah ide, ya mungkin ide ini sedikit aneh atau bahkan bodoh, tapi setidaknya ia akan mencoba.

Sehun menelungkupkan tubuhnya di lantai toilet dengan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga. Tubuhnya baik turun melakukan push up secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia terus menghitung sampai angka ke tiga puluh lalu menoleh ke daerah bawahnya.

Sehun bangkit kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai lalu melakukan sit up. Ia menghitung lagi berusaha keras perhatiannya teralih seratus persen dari efek obat—sialan—itu.

Tak lama Sehun berdiri. Kali ini ia melakukan gerakan lari di tempat. Kakinya menghentak lantai cepat berubah menjadi sangat cepat hingga keringatnya terus keluar.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar. Sehun menoleh ke bawah—oh sudah sedikit menyusut—lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ada apa hyung?"

Luhan menarik Sehun keluar, namun dahinya mengernyit melihat keringat Sehun, "Kenapa kau berkeringat begitu?"

"Aku melakukan beberapa pemanasan tadi hyung."

Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun mengingat ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Ia menarik Sehun lagi, kali ini ke depan kamar Chanyeol. Luhan menempelkan telinganya di pintu, berusaha mencuri dengar suara dari dalam. "Kau sedang apa hyung?"

"Ssssttt" Luhan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk diam. "Kau tau, tidak ada suara apa pun dari dalam, apa mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukannya dalam diam?" lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada berbisik.

"Kenapa hyung tidak lihat langsung saja?"

Luhan memandang Sehun.

Melihat langsung?

Oh, baiklah.

Luhan mengambil kunci dari saku celananya, membuka pintu pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Saat pintu terbuka, ia melongokkan kepalanya lalu melihat tepat di tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur berpelukan dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia menganga tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang juga ikut melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa obatnya tidak bekerja?"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Luhan. Ia berdehem pelan, "Aku yang minum obatnya."

Ukuran mata Luhan membesar saat itu juga. "MWO?"

Refleks Luhan menoleh ke area bawah Sehun, "Kalau begitu tadi kau di toilet…"

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan hyung…"

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas membayangkan 'pemanasan' apa yang dilakukan Sehun di toilet sebenarnya.

"Hyung, sudah kubilang ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aishhh… lebih baik sekarang kita pergi. Saat mereka bangun besok, pasti merek akan meledak, jadi kita pergi dari sini sekarang." Sehun meraih pergelangan Luhan lalu membawanya pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol. Mungkin menginap di rumah Sehun bukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasa mendengar suara yang cukup mengganggu tepat di depan telinganya. Ia hendak bangkit, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan bahkan kakinya sekalipun.

Baekhyun mengerjap, berusaha membuat pandangannya lebih jelas. Ia melihat Chanyeol tidur di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya ada d bawah kepala Baekhyun, tangan kirinya dilingkarkan di pinggang Baekhyun, dan sepasang kakinya memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergerak dalam tidurmya hanya untuk mempererat pelukan mereka. Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas namun ia tetap mendekat, menyandarkan lagi wajahnya di dada Chanyeol sehingga ia bisa mendengar detakan jantung teratur namja itu lagi.

Baekhyun melesakkan wajahnya saat merasakan pipinya memanas kala ia membayangkan betapa mendebarkan ciuman dari Chanyeol kemarin.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergerak dan Baekhyun kukuh dengan posisinya yang memeluk namja itu—berpura-pura masih ada di alam mimpinya.

Baekhyun merasa agak heran karena tak merasakan apapun lagi setelah pergerakan Chanyeol barusan, maka ia membuka matanya.

"Morning Baek.."

Baekhyun sontak terduduk, panik. Saat ia membuka mata, Chanyeol sedang tersenyum—bodoh—ke arahnya dengan jarak wajah yang bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"A..aku ke dapur sebentar." Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu—berharap keajaiban terjadi pada pintu itu.

Cklek

Matanya membulat—sebenarnya tetap sipit—saat pintu yang semalam jelas-jelas terkunci terbuka dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin keajaiban memang benar-benar terjadi—tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia segera melangkah keluar tidak mempedulikan suara sengau Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir di dapur, bingung hendak melakukan apa. Begitu ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang semakin dekat, ia bergegas membuka kulkas, mencari apa saja yang bisa menyibukkannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Oh…a..aku lapar. Aku akan membuat makanan.." Baekhyun mengambil beberapa benda—yang sebenarnya juga tak ia ketahui namanya—dari dalam kulkas lalu menaruhnya di meja. Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya, maka dari itu kegugupan Baekhyun—entah kenapa ia gugup di dekat si idiot ini bahkan bertingkah dengan lebih idiot—bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ia gelagapan berkali-kali sampai saat ia merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bersinggungan dengan punggungnya.

Tubuhnya menegang dan rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya—astaga Baekhyun jangan lupa bernafas!—dan saat itu juga Baekhyun meremas jari-jarinya sendiri.

Gugup setengah mati.

Jantungnya ingin meledak.

Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Pipinya panas.

"Butuh bantuan?" dan bulu kuduknya meremang karena Chanyeol berbisik di daerah perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Chanyeol, aku…aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Oh, baiklah." Bibir lembut Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun yang semakin memerah sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa lega setelah itu, tapi juga tak dapat disangkal, ia semakin gugup dan semakin tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Mungkin otaknya yang super cerdas untuk membully Sehun itu sedang tidak dapat difungsikan sekarang.

Mungkin suaranya yang menggelegar memecah gendang telinga itu sudah tak dapat dikeluarkan.

Mungkin Baekhyun yang hiperbolis akan mengatakan pada dirinya; lebih baik kau melompat dari atap gedung sekolah daripada bertingkah seperti orang paling idiot di depan lelaki idiot yang menciummu.

Baiklah. Kesimpulannya, sistem per-Baekhyun-an (?) rusak hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Bukan, tapi dua ciuman. Satu di bibir dan satu di pipi.

Ditambah, sebuah pelukan.

"Aku…Aku harus pulang. Ya, aku harus pulang." Baekhyun melakukan tindakan yang lebih bodoh lagi. Setelah tadi ia mengeluarkan begitu banyak benda dari dalam kulkas, sekarang dia berniat pergi dan meninggalkan semua yang diambilnya.

Separah itu kerusakannya Byun Baekhyun?

"Tidak bisa. Kau janji akan mengatur ulang kencan kita. Ini hari minggu, aku mau kita kencan hari ini."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit."

Oh, sejak kapan ia peduli dengan keadaan orang lain? Sehun yang sedang sakit saja ditendangnya kalau bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang." Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman lebar—senyum idiot yang sekarang melemaskan seluruh persendiannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kita atur kencannya di hari senin, ok?"

Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah namun tetap mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun berlari kencang setelahnya.

Jangan kira dia gila karena dia tiba-tiba berlari kencang setelah mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal karena dia sesungguhnya menyelipkan sebuah ciuman sekilas di bibir Chanyeol setelah akhir kaimatnya.

Baekhyun tambah kecepatan berlarimu!

.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar-benar kau yang meminum obatnya?"

"N..ne."

"Kenapa bisa?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak tau."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Lalu kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku saja?"

"N..ne?"

"Hhhh…Lupakan." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar mandi di kamar Sehun, "Anak kecil sepertimu mana mengerti." Gumamnya.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu hyung?"

"Ani. Sudahlah, aku kesal padamu. Sekarang mau bagaiamana lagi, rencanaku semuanya gagal. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Luhan bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Seperti di drama-drama, Sehun segera menghadangnya tepat saat Luhan akan membuka pintu. "Tidak bisa hyung. Kau harus mau menjadi namjachinguku lagi baru kau boleh pergi."

"Aku tidak mau Oh Sehun, jadi minggir."

"Aku juga tidak mau. Pokoknya hyung harus menjadi namjachinguku. Kalau soal Baekhyun, hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membuatnya tetap bersama Chanyeol selamanya."

"Minggir Oh Sehun."

"Tidak mau. Hyung harus jadi namjachinguku dulu."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Kau kira ini hanya karena tentang Baekhyun?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau pikir ada orang yang memacari hyung-nya?!" Sehun semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa yang memacari hyung-nya?"

"Kau! Bukannya kau yang memanggilku hyung, hyung, hyung!"

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Sehun mungkin memang tidak peka, lamban, tidak mengerti apa maksud Luhan yang sebenarnya—kau boleh menyebutnya apa pun—maka dari itu, sebelum kekesalannya bertambah ia segera pergi dengan cara menerobos Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Ia berbalik sejenak, "Jangan memacari hyung-mu, bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo hyung!"

Sehun melambai girang pada seorang namja bermata bulat yang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia berlari kecil mendekati namja berseragam sama dengannya itu—yang sedang memandangi mading.

"Kau sibuk?"

Namja bermata bulat itu menggeleng. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu, hehe…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Baiklah, apa ini tentang Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Kyungsoo adalah tempat curahan Sehun yang terbaik setelah Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, ia menomorsatukan Baekhyun karena memang hyung-nya yang satu itu akan membully-nya kalau ia tau Sehun menomorduakannya.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan di tempat lain saja." Kyungsoo mulai berjalan diikuti oleh Sehun.

Mereka memilih kantin. Di sebuah meja, mereka duduk dengan tiga gelas jus strawberry milik Sehun yang sudah kosong dan segelas jus jeruk yang tinggal setengah milik Kyungsoo. Mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua puluh menit, karena cerita Sehun yang sangat panjang bak sebuah cerbung.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah menolehkan pandangan pada arloji, bukan karena ia bosan mendengar cerita tanpa henti Sehun—yang membuat mulutnya terlihat berbusa—melainkan karena ia takut terlambat memasuki kelas karena waktu makan siang mereka yang terbatas—hanya empat puluh lima menit.

Kyungsoo sudah mendengar semua cerita Sehun yang dimulai dari putusnya ia dengan Luhan, bagaimana Baekhyun terpaksa menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Chanyeol, hingga adegan terakhir dimana Luhan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanyalah anak tunggal, dan kenapa Luhan bilang dia memacari hyung-nya?

Apa mungkin Luhan sedang mabuk saat mengatakan itu?

Atau ia yang salah dengar? Telinganya salah mengangkap informasi?

"Sehun, aku punya solusi untuk semua itu."

TBC

Huahahahahahaha XD mian, ini emang harus TBC di sini, mian, mian. Jadi kita kedatangan Kyungsoo, apa peran dia hayooo? Siapa tau, tunjukkin review #plak. Ditunggu review penuh cinta kasih dari readers semuanya, bye bye ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love Confession

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Main casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy (maybe) Romance, fluff

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

A/N: Mian nih ya, aku lagi males ngebacot banyak2. Cuma mau bilang maaf aja karna kali ini gak bls review. Bukan apa-apa sih. Itu karna komen kalian di chap lalu yg katanya balesan review udah kyak kereta api. Untuk selanjutnya, aku bles review sama orang yang emang pengen reviewnya dibales aja, klo kmu merasa reviewnya gak perlu dibales, yaudah aku gak akan bales. Bagi yang mau reviewnya dibales, sertakan kata 'reply' di bawah review kalian, nanti aku bales ke akun masing-masing. Thanks. *perasaanhariinisokkulbgtguaXD*

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ANY COMMENT**

.

.

.

.

Sehun bernyanyi kencang-kencang seperti orang gila di kamar mandi pada sore hari sepulangnya dia dari sekolah. Air dari shower terus mengguyur kepalanya namun bibirnya terus terbuka menyuarakan lirik lagu Confused milik AOA.

Suaranya melengking kemana-mana—pasalnya ia menyanyikan Confused dengan nada Rock—membuat Nyonya Oh yang mendengarnya khawatir. Bukan khawatir dengan tenggorokan Sehun, melainkan khawatir rumah mereka akan dilempari batu oleh tetangga mereka. Well, hal itu tidak mustahil mengingat suara Sehun yang amat sangat mencemari alat pendengaran.

Begitu ia melilitkan handuk di pinggang, nyanyiannya berubah menjadi siulan—yang apabila didengar akan menimbulkan asumsi bahwa Sehun sedang bahagia. Saat ia melewati Nyonya Oh, ia mencium pipi ibunya itu lalu pergi ke kamarnya masih dengan bersiul-siul. Kekhawatiran lain muncul di benak Nyonya Oh.

Apa jangan-jangan dugaan Nyonya Oh bahwa Sehun itu gila benar adanya?

Sehun tidak pernah mencium pipinya sehabis mandi seperti tadi.

Nyonya Oh memandang pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup.

'Apa mungkin aku akan segera menimang cucu?'

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya saat ini Baekhyun mencari Sehun dan menendangnya ke samudra antartika setelah apa yang ia perbuat kemarin, namun si mungil Baekhyun tampaknya mempunyai suatu hal yang jauuuuhhhh lebih penting daripada sekedar mem-bully Sehun.

Hari ini hari senin pukul tiga sore, satu jam lagi sebelum Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Baekhyun berdiri sambil menggigit jari memandangi semua pakaian—yang tiba-tiba terlihat tidak menarik—di lemarinya.

Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya saat tak menemukan apa pun yang layak di jejeran kemejanya.

Kapan ia terakhir kali membeli pakaian? Kenapa semua terlihat membosankan?

Seandainya ada seseorang yang mau dengan suka rela mengatakan langsung pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sekarang ini terlihat seperti tokoh perempuan dalam drama-drama yang stress hanya karena memilih baju untuk kencan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Baiklah, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja polos berwarna baby blue dan memutuskan memakai jeans hitam biasa saja.

Ya, begitu saja cukup.

Memangnya siapa Chanyeol sampai-sampai untuk pakaian saja dia harus pusing?

Ya, semuanya memang terlihat biasa, kecuali kalau kalian memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menyemprotkan farfum ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun memakai farfum secukupnya saja, namun hari ini tidak. Lehernya bahkan disemproti farfum dengan alasan Chanyeol yang bisa saja menciumnya di sana.

Oh, tampaknya Baekhyun mengharapkan Chanyeol menciumnya di leher.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya sekali lagi lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Seperti sudah berjodoh saja, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara bel yang menandakan bahwa seseorang datang ke kediamannya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu, disambut senyum mematikan—sejak kemarin Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menyebut senyum Chanyeol sebagai senyum idot—dari kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin tampan sejak insiden ciuman manis mereka kemarin.

Baekhyun berdehem lalu keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah ia menutup pintu, sepatah kata tak terucap. Ia hanya berjalan ke arah motor Chanyeol terparkir lalu mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Chanyeol tak juga mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Kau mau di sana semalaman Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lalu mendekati Baekhyun. "Kukira aku masih harus menunggu tuan putri berdandan berjam-jam."

Baekhyun melirik sadis ke arahnya. "Kau pikir aku ini perempuan yang butuh lima jam untuk menyisir rambutnya?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. aku percaya kalaupun kau tidak menyisir rambutmu, kau tetap akan telihat…" Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "…tampan." Sambung Chanyeol. Tadinya ia ingin mengatakan Baekhyun cantik—karena memang begitu adanya—tapi melihat tatapan matanya yang begitu menyeramkan membuat Chanyeol mencoret kata 'cantik' di kepalanya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kata 'tampan'.

Chanyeol mendekat lagi hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun. Dahinya mengerut mencium sesuatu, "Kau lebih harum daripada biasanya. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Otaknya berputar secepat kincir angin lalu ia menjawab, "Oh, tadi farfumku tumpah. Tumpah ke bajuku." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

Kalau orang yang membaca dari awal termasuk bagaimana Baekhyun menyemprotkan farfum ke bajunya pasti tau kalau namja pendek nan cerewet ini sedang berbohong.

Chanyeol mencodongkan wajahnya mendekati leher Baekhyun, menyesap aroma strawberry yang terasa begitu kuat hari ini. "Aku suka wanginya." Katanya dengan ujung hidung yang ia gesekkan di sekitar kulit leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?

Jangan tanya!

Dia serasa mau mati sekarang.

Sesuatu di bawah perutnya terasa terglitik merasakan bagaimana ujung hidung Chanyeol yang agak runcing menggesek kulit leher dan menyesap aromanya dalam-dalam. Tak ingin terlalu lama merasakan perasaan seperti akan meledak, Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari lehernya secepat mungkin sedangkan pandangannya ia buang ke arah lain—agar Chanyeol tak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kajja!" Chanyeol tersenyum—mengandung sebuah makna yang tidak diketahui siapa pun—lalu menaiki motornya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun naik ke bagian belakang motornya.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia segera membuang jauh-jauh perasaan aneh ketika Chanyeol menyesapi aroma lehernya dan segera duduk tepat di belakang Chanyeol.

"Kita kemana?"

"Ke taman bermain." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah mata bulatnya yang dapat dilihat jelas oleh Baekhyun di kaca spion—namun percayalah, Baekhyun benar-benar berperilaku seolah-olah ia buta dan tidak melihat sama sekali bagaimana mata berbinar Chanyeol mengerling mesra padanya.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya kencan pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ada bedanya dengan kencan-kencan pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka hanya pergi ke taman bermain dimana terdapat begitu banyak keramaian yang kemungkinan besar tidak mengizinkan mereka bermesra-mesraan terlalu jauh.

Ck, Byun Baekhyun, apa kau sedang mengharapkan suatu kencan yang dapat membuat kalian bermesra-mesraan terlalu jauh?

Tidak, bahkan bermesraan sedikit pun tidak diharapkannya. (Kalian harus percaya bahwa Baekhyun sangat hobi membohongi diirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini.)

Sedikit berbeda dari apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan di taman bermain, bukannya memainkan wahana-wahana yang ada di sana, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malah memasuki sebuah café penjual es krim.

Baekhyun bilang ia tidak suka memainkan wahana apa pun di taman bermain karena menurutnya hal itu sudah terlalu membosankan—karna biasanya hampir tiap minggu Sehun memaksanya ke taman bermain—maka dari itu ia menarik Chanyeol masuk ke toko es krim.

Mereka duduk dengan es krim terhidang di hadapan mereka. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun melakukan pemaksaan, yaitu dengan memaksa Chanyeol memesan es krim rasa strawberry padahal jauh di dalam hatinya Chanyeol begitu menginginkan sebuah es krim dengan rasa choco banana. Tapi demi sang kekasih agar tidak sakit hati, maka ia hanya tersenyum mengiyakan usulan Baekhyun untuk memesan es krim strawberry untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menyendokkan sesendok penuh es krim ke mulutnya membuat Chanyeol agak begidik melihat bagaimana Baekhyun santai saja saat segumpalan es krim cukup besar dan dapat dipastikan sangat dingin memasuki mulutnya yang terlihat mungil—namun ternyata cukup lebar untuk menampung segumpalan benda cukup besar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka es krim?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Kau lupa aku baru sembuh?"

Saat itu juga mulut mungil Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Perasaan lain dalam dirinya muncul saat mengingat penyebab Chanyeol sakit kemarin.

Baekhyun menunduk lalu mengaduk-aduk es krimnya hingga tak berbentuk. "Maaf." Ucapnya pelan namun masih cukup kuat untuk didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih menyalahkan dirimu? Astaga Baek, sunggug ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang bodoh, menunggumu di tengah hujan. Seharusnya aku mencari tempat berteduh saja waktu itu." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, dan melihat tidak adanya ekspresi yang berubah, Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, sekarang tinggalkan es krimmu dan ikut aku ke tempat lain."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menarik Baekhyun keluar dari café dan membawa kekasih hatinya itu ke taman yang saat ini ditempati beberapa pasangan. Chanyeol menariknya ke salah satu kursi kosong untuk mereka duduki.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun jengkel. Dilihat berkali-kali pun, tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat itu. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan di kursi taman seperti ini?

"Kita harus berbicara."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kita."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi tak paham maksud Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, aku ingin kita saling menceritakan tentang diri kita masing-masing, karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling tau tentang Byun Baekhyun dan aku juga ingin Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling tau diriku."

Baekhyun menatapnya malas. Sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tidak pernah begitu berarti—terutama jika ia berbicara dengan gaya bahasa yang agak sok puitisnya itu.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Seharusnya kau menyuruhku menulis biodata saja daripada repot-repot menyuruhku ke taman bermain untuk mengatakan semua hal tentang diriku." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. "Nama lengkapku Byun Baekhyun, namun orang-orang memanggilku Baekhyun, Bacon, Baekkie, ByunBaek, Baekhyunie, aku lahir pada tanggal 6 Mei 1992 di Bucheon provinsi Gyeonggi Korea Selatan, golongan…"

Ocehannya yang beruntun bak kereta api terhenti saat Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya, "Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Kalau tentang itu, aku jamin, aku yang lebih tau bahkan daripada kau sendiri. Yang kumaksud dengan saling menceritakan tentang diri kita adalah sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekedar informasi yang biasa kau isi di biodata. Aku ingin tau semuanya." Chanyeol memandang lurus ke dalam manik mata Baekhyun.

"Misalnya?"

Tampaknya pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa roda kehidupan selalu berputar itu benar adanya. Lihatlah contoh yang begitu nyata sekarang ini. Baekhyun yang dulunya selalu mengata-ngatai Chanyeol idiot berubah menjadi lebih idiot di depan orang paling idiot yang pernah ia kenal setelah Sehun.

"Misalnya, bagaimana kau menjalani kehidupanmu selama ini, kenapa kau tinggal sendiri di rumahmu, kenapa kau begitu akrab dengan Sehun, dan..kenapa kau menyukaiku. Aku ingin tau semuanya."

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya. "Kehidupanku selama ini biasa-biasa saja. Hanya ada Sehun yang selalu membuat keributan. Appaku meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun, sedangkan ibu bekerja di Amerika. Aku anak tunggal yang sangat jarang bertemu orang tuaku sendiri. Sehun itu tetangga sekaligus sahabat dan keluarga yang selalu menjadi sosok paling dekat denganku."

"Kalau aku bilang aku cemburu pada Sehun bagaimana?"

Mereka bertukar pandang dengan makna berlainan.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol cemburu pada Sehun?

Otak cerdas Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apa pun untuk pertanyaan yang terdengar sepele ini.

"Kau ini apa-apaan. Sehun itu hanya adik kecil bagiku."

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke bawah. "Tetap saja." Suaranya terdengar seperti merengek membuat pandangan Baekhyun teralih padanya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ceritakan tentang dirimu. Bagaimana bisa kau dan Luhan yang begitu berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ini bersaudara?"

"Kalau kau mau tau, kami sebenarnya bukan saudara kandung. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kami sangat berbeda. Ya, itu karena kami memang lahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Ayahku menikahi ibunya saat aku berusia 7 tahun dan saat itu Luhan hyung berusia 9 tahun. Tapi mereka bercerai saat aku berumur 14 tahun dan Luhan hyung berumur 16 tahun. Aku dan Luhan hyung bertemu di Seoul karena Luhan hyung memutuskan kuliah di Korea. Dan akhir-akhir ini ia pindah ke apartemenku sejak ia putus dengan mantan pacarnya."

"Ya, dan aku yakin mantan pacar yang kau maksud itu Sehun."

"MWO? SEHUN?"

Baekhyun menatao Chanyeol tajam, "APA PERLU SAMPAI BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU? KAU PIKIR AKU TULI?!"

"Maaf, aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bodoh sekali kau. Pacar hyungmu sendiri kau tidak tau."

"Aku hanya tau dia punya pacar, tidak tau siapa orangnya."

Baekhyun memutar bola malas namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba malah bersorak gembira. "Yeaaaayy… itu berarti Sehun tidak akan merebutmu dariku. Yeay.. yeay…and yeayyyyyy!" tangannya dikepalkan di udara dan ia berteriak heboh membuat Baekhyun terpaksa memantau keadaan sekitar—memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan mengatai mereka gila.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol agar duduk kembali di tempatnya. "Kau ini heboh sekali. Kalau orang mengira kau gila dan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit jiwa bagaimana?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol beralih memeluknya erat. "Akhirnya tidak akan ada yang menghalangi hubungan kita Baek. Akhirnya….." teriaknya heboh.

"Bodoh! Mereka kan sudah putus."

Seketika itu juga pelukan mereka terurai. Eskpresi berbinar-binar menghilang dari wajah tampan Chanyeol. Suasana hening sejenak sebelum ia kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu tinggal buat mereka menyatu kembali saja. Gampang sekali!"

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pusing. Kenapa semua orang dalam cerita ini sangat hobi menjodoh-jodohkan orang lain?

TBC

Kyungsoo emang belum muncul, kemungkinan di chap 8 atau 9 deh munculnya. Buat yang minta suit-suit tenang aja, kencan uri ChanBaek belum selesai kok, masih ada lanjutannya, tunggu aja di next chap okay? Tapi sebelumnya, kasih author baik hati sedunia ini *hoek* review penuh cinta kasih dan ketulusan dari hati kalian yang paling dalam dulu ya*jiaaah*Annyeong~~~

**Thanks to :**

**RirinSekarini, ritaanjani4, SHY Fukuru, **

**danactebh, Effie0420, CussonBaekBy, ParkOna, KaiSa,**

**Shantyy941, 12wolf, HwangMin Lee, **

**exindira, Guest, fansyie, Indah, Guest, Unnamed Exostand, asroyasrii,**

**Jung Eunhee, ****Husna Higashikuni Chanbaek 48****, **

**HyunRa, ****yeoxogg227, YeWon347, Chenris kesepian, hongkihanna,**

**AnjarW, oranyeol, hibiki kurenai,**

**rachel suliss, pintukamarchanbaek, sweetyYeollie, arvitakim,**

**jessikwang, aiiu d'freaky, Hwang Yumi,**

**sunlightseeker, samkou, ajib4ff, mayeol, ferinarefina, **

**eibie, fairuzhasmi, URuRuBaek, **

**Lee Soo Ae, debbyputriseptiani, Namu Hwang, sunachann, iraabaek,**

**nicha, enchris227, shintaelf, **

**im kirin, babybyunsoo, rikaacoo, hhLulu-1220, Kim Kumiko,**

**beautypeach, emak lay, yeppeunnuna, **

**ByunChannie, sydmooo, haecha Lee **


End file.
